Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods
by LadyElaide
Summary: Two versions of reality consume Arthur as he struggles to decide what to believe in. A world where he is King and raging war against an enemy as old as time, or a world where everything is normal and where he finds himself falling in love. M/A pairing.
1. Of Knowing And Changing

**Author Notes:** Set after season three. Arthur newly crowned after Uther steps down. Gwen and Lancelot's affair has already started, Gwaine the only one who knows about it. Oh and set as if Merlin never fell in love with Freya and that Arthur did not need a kiss from Gwen to fall out of love with Vivian. Story mostly Arthur's POV.

**Author Notes:** I don't ever post my own OC stories but I couldn't help but share this one. If you want to know more about Elaide (my OC) I might put up her info on my page, not guaranteed.

**Author Notes:** Merlin's screams I imagined to sound similar to what George sounds like when transforming into a werewolf from Being Human, if you haven't seen it before then check it out, it's brilliant! Also when Emrys shows Arthur his past and future I imagined being like how Glory from season 5 of Buffy made her victims go insane.

**Warning:** Merlin/Arthur pairing later on, Lancelot/Gwen, violent scenes and quite a few deaths.

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 1: Of Knowing And Changing:**

The two Knights held their King back in the physician's chambers. Gaius was out in the lower towns which left Merlin completely open to attack from the new King.

Arthur didn't intend to have Gwen there but she had followed along, determined to know what was going on.

Arthur had discovered Merlin's secret.

"How dare you lie to me?" Arthur spat in rage, whilst being held back by Gwaine and Lancelot, though most of his anger came from the hurt that Merlin had never trusted him than the actual magic itself.

Arthur had been King for four months now and had already undone his father's law on magic much to Uther's dismay. Though the old King had not bothered to undermine his son, as he was soon going to be leaving this world. Uther was dying and it seemed now not only must Arthur grieve for a dying father and run a kingdom, but must contempt also with the knowledge that his most trusted friend was not what he had seemed.

"How could I Arthur, your father would of had my head cut from my body within seconds." Merlin answered, crying as Gwen tried to soothe him, standing slightly in front of the sorcerer so as to halt Arthur's charge should Gwaine and Lancelot's grip slacken.

"I would have protected you! After all this time, you . . . you" anger broke through into the blonde's voice "I thought I could trust you!"

"You can trust me Arthur." Merlin sobbed, his eyes making contact at last.

"How can I, only know after I've changed the law on magic do you reveal yourself" Arthur stops, eyes shut tight, pain now showing on his face as he added "would you have ever told me?"

Merlin dropped his gaze, looking to the floor and did not reply. It answered Arthur's question none the less. The King's head dropped, holding back tears he didn't realise he would have to hold.

"He's only ever used his magic to help you Arthur" Gwaine spoke up in defence of his friend, him and Lancelot having released Arthur from their hold as his anger subsided.

"You knew!" Arthur's rage returned, now facing his knight.

Gwaine simply nodded before the other knight in the room spoke his knowledge of Merlin's power too "I also knew Arthur" Lancelot said in slight shame at lying to his King but then remembered he had done so to protect the life of an even greater friend and his disgrace instantly left his face.

Arthur couldn't look at them; it seemed everyone had been keeping him in the dark, his bloodshot eyes turned to Gwen "Did you know?"

Gwen only shook her head. The King wanted to believe her but his mind could not process another lie if it had to.

"Gwaine and Lancelot only kept it secret to protect me, so I could protect you" Merlin said now with more courage, moving around Gwen to face the emotional blonde.

"What luck I must have had then with a stupid idiot to look after me."

"A lot of luck actually." Merlin wiped away the tears from his tear stained face as he prepared to fight his point. "Everything magical that has endangered Camelot since I've been here has all been defeated by me. All the credit you have taken whilst I have been in your service was false. I did it all!" Merlin raised his voice but not enough to sound threatening. The sorcerer began listing some of the things he had done:

"I created that tornado in Ealdor, I killed Nimueh, I -"

"Who's Nimueh?" the King interrupted.

"Shut up, I stopped Sophia, who actually was a fae, from giving away your soul"

"I knew you couldn't ever knock me out"

"Stop interrupting! I was the old man who saved Gwen."

"That was you!"

"Again with the interruptions! I killed Morgause, I control dragons" Merlin huffed annoyance "basically I've saved your life a lot" he sarcastically emphasised.

Before Arthur could respond, if he could at all from the revelation of Merlin's past actions, a clash of thunder had sounded, yet not from outside. The room filled with white light, Arthur's eyes narrowed as purple mist surrounded the floor of the physician's quarters; he traced the mist to its source in the middle of the room. There was another clap of thunder and the group were startled to see a woman wearing a ranger's outfit of browns and greens, a flowing cape behind her. A sword was sheathed at her side in a warn leather scabbard. She was staring down at the floor, her long brown hair flowing out in front of her head; she looked up and the group could see that the flesh around her sea green eyes were painted different colours, the left blood red and the right a dark sky blue.

"Merlin they know" The woman began to speak, her voice quick and fearful "We have to leave now."

Merlin looked as confused as the others at the young woman, though her next statement brought fear into his heart and for his eyes to widen in terror. "Mordred and Morgana have united; they know how to release Emrys."

The group stiffened at the mention of the traitorous ward though Merlin was deliberating what this knowledge meant for him.

"Let's go" the sorceress repeated herself, Merlin nodding his agreement walked towards her though he was interjected by his King.

"You're not going anywhere Merlin" the blonde ordered his manservant.

"Arthur I don't have time to explain" Merlin pushed passed the King.

"The hell you don't" Arthur grabbed hold of his manservant to stop him and everything went black.

Everyone, including the new mystery woman was standing in the middle of a dark, eerie forest. It was still day yet light was scarce as each ray of sunlight struggled to break through the canopy of trees that tangled with each other, fighting for room to grow and twist in the forest.

The knights now all unsheathed their swords, including the 'ranger' woman as the Lady Morgana and the boy Mordred stepped out from the shadows. Before any of those from Camelot could react the child Mordred's eyes shimmered gold and Merlin was ripped from where he stood and flew towards Mordred, landing at the disturbing child's feet. Mordred placed his hands either side of Merlin's head as Morgana forced his mouth open, pouring a black liquid mess down his throat, burning his insides. Mordred was now reciting some foreign ancient language that the King had never heard from any sorcerers tongue.

Arthur whilst watching had instinctively ran forward, his knights at his side, only to be flung back by his menacing sister. They were all rooted to the ground, unable to move.

An ear piercing scream broke them all from their attempts to move.

Merlin was now lying on the forest floor clawing at his head, he was screaming in so much pain, the noise high pitched and striking that those around him held their hands against their ears, though that did not stop the sound of the petrifying screaming that escaped from Merlin's lungs.

The shrieking noise continued to break from Merlin; Morgana and Mordred standing far back. Merlin was now on his knees facing his friends.

"Elaide!" Merlin screeched, talking making the pain much harder to endure, it felt like his brain was splitting in two. "Get them out of here!"

"We're unable to move, my magic is limited, I can't get us away." The mystery woman, whose name was now known to the others replied, a hidden plea in her voice asking Merlin to somehow do something.

Merlin understood that the only way that his friends could be saved is if he fought this spell and released them. Even thinking this made Merlin's pain intensify. The sorcerer breathed deeply repeating this action, steadying himself so as to release his friends from no doubt one of Morgana or Mordred's spell.

Merlin locked eyes with his childhood friend, indicating for her to be ready to transfer herself and the others away. Elaide nodded her head.

Merlin screaming and hurting fought with his last ounce of strength and the free will left in him, released the hold that was on his friends.

As soon as the King felt that he could once more move he ran to Merlin, only to be stopped by engulfing purple smoke that not only surrounded him, but everyone who had came from Camelot, except for Merlin.

Arthur found himself to be surrounded by another forest, though this time a thatched village stood before him and his companions. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lancelot move over to comfort Gwen while Gwaine examined with a deathly glare at the woman who had brought them here.

People were out in the open, going round speaking in friendly chatter while children played in the nearby farming fields much to the dismay of the farmers who were ploughing the fields at the time. The people acknowledged their presence for little of a second before returning to whatever they had been doing.

Elaide turned to face those who had travelled with her to her home, anger and sadness mixing together at the loss of Merlin.

"Why didn't you bring Merlin with us?" Gwaine was the first to speak.

"It was too late for Merlin; there was nothing I could do."

"What do you mean it was too late? Where are we?" Gwen asked, fearful for her friend, whilst still gripping hold of Lancelot's arm.

"And who the hell are you, in fact what are you?" Gwaine snapped.

"My name is Captain Elaide Druce of the resistance army of Wessex, and I have known Merlin his whole life. I have magic like Merlin, but it is limited, specialised really in the power of the mind. This" she indicates around her "is my village, Daminôrh, in the forest of Draíocht, the forest of magic. It is a place for those with magic to live and in times of danger, to hide." Elaide explained "The village is protected by a magical barrier that my aunt put in place, though Emrys will have the power to break through."

"Who the hell is Emrys?" Arthur asks, impatient for the woman to explain everything and get to the part about Merlin.

Elaide sighed, there was no time for teaching a history lesson, yet if they were to be able to defeat or at least hold Emrys back, she would need help from Arthur and the power he held over the lands to do it. "Emrys is the origins of magic, a God of the old religion. The old ones could not control him or his bloodlust and thirst for power. So they trapped him within the mortal world inside the body of a baby, in Merlin." She explained, her voice now turning into a bitter tone "and I was trying to get Merlin here, to keep him safe from Mordred, but now Emrys has been released."

Arthur and his friends took in the story. The King soon became guilty; if he had not caused a fuss then Elaide would have got Merlin out quicker and would have been safe within the border of this village.

A sudden loud echo sounded throughout the village, causing panic amongst the people. The loud crashing of noise continued at a fast and steady pace.

"What's going on?" The King demanded.

"The barrier" Elaide then cursed under her breath, looking out to the forest then back to the people and her village. "The barrier is breaking. Emrys is trying to break through."

"How long do we have?" Arthur pressed.

"Not long" was the woman's answer before she turned to her people "Get inside" she shouted "Get into your home, protect yourselves and each other."

"How do we defeat him then?" Gwaine questioned.

"Only through death can Emrys be defeated. Only a weapon of the dead forged by dragons breath has enough power to do the job, any other weapon will simply cause no harm to him."

Elaide looked at him "Only two exist. Excalibur, a sword of strength against magic; or mine." She grasped the hilt of her sword within its scabbard "Penrice, the shield against magic. Excalibur was made by order of Merlin, for you" she continued staring at the King "and a sword you have used on many occasions. Though it is now hidden in fear by Merlin in case that you discovered its link with magic."

The echoing was growing louder; the surrounding magical shield was being hit harder with much more force than when it had started.

"Is there no other way? Without hurting Merlin?" Arthur pleads for her to answer yes; her face says it all as she casts her gaze to the grassy fields the village was built on and shook her head.

Sudden blasts of chill air swept pass the trees and themselves. The barrier had been broken. Without warning Morgana and Merlin were standing before them, facing away from the magical forest. Merlin was no longer in his usual attire but instead wore black breeches and tunic, in contrast to the bright red dress Morgana wore accompanied by one of her prized green hooded cloaks.

"Leave this place Emrys" Elaide declared, stepping forward in front of the group and pulling forth her sword, Penrice, from its scabbard.

Merlin grinned, yet the grin was not his but Emrys'. The grin was wicked and evil, something Arthur could have never imagined dawning Merlin's normally cheerful and young face.

"What right do you think you have to order where I can or cannot be?" His voice matched his grin. It was no longer Merlin, his voice yes, but it was more menacing, dark and wrong. Arthur had lost Merlin. They had all truly lost Merlin.

"Merlin" Arthur murmured quietly under his breath for no one to hear, yet it seemed to have caught Merlin's, no Emrys' attention. Emrys robotically turned his neck to look at the King menacingly, his eyes still the casual blue but no longer gentle like they once were. The eyes soon morphed gold, bringing Arthur abruptly towards Emrys.

Arthur now stood before what was once his dearest friend, standing still and unsure as Emrys leant next to his ear. Arthur felt hot breath beside the side of his face. Emrys had pressed his face right against the King's, his skin smooth to the blonde's cheek. Arthur felt Emrys smirk as he whispered for only Arthur to hear "His heart beats for you, you know" before pushing the blonde to the floor, keeping him in place with his magic.

Gwaine and Lancelot grasped the hilts of their swords that they had placed back in their sheaths while Elaide had been explaining. Morgana having noticed this movement stepped forwards, bringing forth her arm only to be stopped.

Emrys taking hold of her chin, smiling thoughtfully at her "Not yet pet." Morgana nods her head and stands down, not saying anything else for the rest of the time in the village. No one had ever been able to silence Morgana like that and have her happy to obey.

"What do you want?" Gwen now asks, daring to converse with Emrys.

Emrys switched his gaze from Morgana to her old maidservant "Ah, the whore that destiny speaks of" he snickers. Gwen took offence to his words. Emrys huffed in amusement when Lancelot went to stand beside her.

"I want what any god wants. Blood, power, revenge for what my brothers did to me." Emrys answered the girls question anyway.

"They were right to lock you away" Elaide spat furiously.

Emrys huff's in fake sympathy "The little heroine that so desperately wants to follow in her dead daddy's footsteps. You couldn't save Merlin; you certainly won't be able to save Albion. Destiny is such a horrible thing, shall I show the King his."

Arthur cannot move, fight what is being done to him. He screams as the tips of Merlin's fingers dig into the top of each side of Arthur's face drawing blood. Emrys fingers delve deeper inside of Arthur's head, causing the blonde to scream louder. The two knights rush forward only for Elaide to strongly pull both of them back.

Suddenly images flash through Arthur's mind, quick scenes of his life play before him. Memories of his childhood, of his crowning of Prince and King and the years to come. Of great wars against foreign invaders, of Gwen as his Queen, of love and betrayal by an affair between the Queen and Lancelot, of his death in Camlann field. The images change, he is walking in the streets of Camelot where he sees Merlin, it is the first time they had met. The scene soon flutters to his chambers, he and Merlin are bantering as usual, and then something happens Arthur could never have conjured up. He and Merlin were kissing, passionately while lying down on Arthur's bed. He's smiling whilst looking down at the sorcerer beneath him. The King is shocked at what the image of himself does next. Arthur is pulling of Merlin's tunic, rubbing his hands all over his manservant's pale body, moving down south to stroke the visible hardness in Merlin's breeches.

The images swiftly leave him as he is abruptly brought back into the real world. Emrys fingers no longer embedded inside his skull, though the blood was still there, it had stained his light blonde hair and pale skin. The rapid removal of Emrys' magic left him gasping for air and falling to the floor. Emrys no longer needing to use his power to keep Arthur at his feet.

"Now to begin the onslaught" Emrys cheerfully announced, raising his hands.

"CAMLANN!" Elaide unexpectedly shouts at the top of her voice, as if about to charge into a battle.

"What?" Emrys asks, the first time unsure.

"Fifteen years from now Arthur was to meet his doom at the battle of Camlann." Elaide spoke, still uncertain where she was going with this.

"Your point being?" Emrys probed.

"Give me five of those years. Then bring forth your war. Fight yourself against Arthur on the fields of Camlann before time intended. You like messing with the future. What say you?"

"You are brave girl I give you that."

"But you cannot attack, you or your armies within the five years." Elaide continued to negotiate.

"Why should I wait five whole long years, when I can have everything now" Emrys emphasised.

"You're Emrys that's why. You are magic itself but you love a good deal, game even. You thrive on being tested."

"You know your Gods well" he deliberated for a moment before answering "you have a deal Elaide."

"How do you know he'll keep his word" Gwaine demands for all to hear.

Elaide answers "Because he is a God. One thing all the Gods of old have in common is that they cannot lie, speak in riddles, yes, but they must always keep to their word or risk their mortality being stripped from them."

"I want something first, for agreeing to this little deal of yours."

"What do you ask for?" Lancelot said, still by Gwen's side.

"Blood" the dark sorcerer answered, smirking at the sudden drop of the faces before him. Elaide's soon turned to anger.

"You shall have none this day" Elaide argued. Though they all knew Emrys would not formally swear to the deal unless his demands were met. The group began to bicker between themselves on what to do, who if any should place themselves at the end of Emrys' crave for blood and death. In the end Gwaine is the one to end the conversation and step forward.

"I am least important" Gwaine states, the people around him deny that to be true "Hush, Elaide is needed to help Arthur and you two" he stops looking between Lancelot and Gwen, the two lovers.

"No" Arthur murmurs, struggling to stand. He had not been able to move from the sheer exhaustion of what Emrys had done to him but that did not mean he had not overheard his companions. The King now appears, rather than the simple man, standing strong and bold facing of a new enemy who happened to be in the form of someone dear "Have me."

Emrys and Morgana grin their widest, while those who cared for Arthur's wellbeing began to argue. But Arthur continued "Not my blood, but my imprisonment."

Emrys grinned wider if it were even possible as the King's friends continued to beg Arthur not to do this, though their commotion ended as soon as Emrys opened his mouth to answer.

"Five days for those five years I shall have you at my hold. Elaide will need all the time she can after what I shall put you through, I guarantee you that little boy."

Arthur did not flinch nor dare think too much into what the God that had taken Merlin from him promised "Agreed."

Elaide let the knight's attack then only to be flung back by Morgana's magic.

"I shall return him in five days then, cross my heart" Emrys crossed his fingers against his chest in promise before disappearing along with Morgana and Arthur.

The knights turn on Elaide, questioning on what was to be done now, could Emrys truly keep his word on all accounts. The woman who had known Merlin her entire life hushed them "Arthur will be safe. We have to trust in his wishes and trust ourselves."


	2. A Form Of Torture

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 2: A Form Of Torture:**

Arthur had been imprisoned for a day now, though he wouldn't exactly call it a proper imprisonment as he was not in some dark dingy dungeon. Instead Arthur was inside a rather elegant room, similar to those at Camelot. Though one thing for certain is that Arthur wasn't in Camelot, he didn't know where he was. As soon as Emrys had cast his spell Arthur no longer looked upon his friends but was stood facing a wooden door. The door was locked of course so the King was only able to explore the room he had been placed in.

He thought it rather funny. He was stuck in a room like his own but he couldn't get out. The humour slowly left him as the mild fear began to seep in. This was suddenly replaced by panic. Where was he? What was he doing here? What had happened to the others? _Stop Arthur_ he thought._ Calm down_ he took special notice of the feeling of air entering and exiting his lungs. He focused on the rhythm. He felt much better. For the first time, he properly examined his surroundings. His expertly trained eyes highlighted every minor nook and cranny in the walls, floor and ceiling. The four post bed sat idol, glowing with a crimson aura, warming the room with its glow. The walls, bland, blank, blanched. They were dull, so he dismissed them as another aspect drew his attention. Accompanying the walls was a single mahogany chest of drawers. The wood, twisting and turning as the natural formations danced upon the surface. He walked over and opened a draw. Nothing. _Strange_. His hands glided across the smooth surface until it ended, his hand now falling upon the silk curtains that surrounded the room. Again, they were bright crimson; however this was now the problem. There was no window. As he approached it, the gap became barred with iron and the scenery outside faded to white. Nothing. Not even a breeze, the lack of life unnerved him.

Emrys had not come to visit him the first day leaving the King to his own, without companionship or food. Though that did not stop Emrys from observing Arthur from afar with his magic. Morgana had been complaining to the God most of that day about his decision to postpone the war till another five years, of all things. Emrys had just looked at her, his glare a threat that lead to her silence. Emrys had told her of his plan for the young King the first day of the blonde's capture yet that had not satisfied Morgana's want for the destruction of all things that made up the foundation of Camelot. Emrys had just dismissed her to aid Mordred in his quest to gather followers for the awaiting war.

The God watched in a jagged clear crystal, a smug smile on his face as Arthur searched everywhere within the quarters Emrys had placed him in and not slept a wink the entire night. Tomorrow he would make his move. Tomorrow would be the start of the downfall of Arthur Pendragon. The once, present and future King shall be no more.

Day two easily came about and Arthur had long given up trying to exit the room to explore the rest of the castle. If Emrys was anything like Merlin, then Arthur wasn't going anywhere in a long time unless he were allowed. As if his thoughts were heard Emrys appeared suddenly on his bed, sitting up against the head rest, arms folded behind his head.

Arthur did not jump at the sudden intrusion of the sorcerer; he knew that Emrys would be showing up sooner or later. There was no way the God would keep him here for five days and do nothing.

"How have you been enjoying your stay so far highness" Emrys smiled, asking sarcastically. Arthur did not answer him; he just glared at the disgusting thing that had taken over Merlin's body.

"Come now my King, humour me"

Arthur again did not answer. Emrys' smile faded, changing quickly to a snarl, his eyes narrowing as he stood up and rounded to where Arthur was standing. The blonde stood his ground until he was magically forced against the wall, feet dangling a few inches from the floor. His head slammed into the brick wall hard, though not enough to render the King unconscious.

Emrys stepped towards Arthur, his smug grin having reappeared.

"Hello Elaide" the God spoke before ramming his hand into Arthur's forehead, making the blonde scream, unable to move his hands to grasp at his head.

Emrys soon pulled his hand out "Getting rid of the little mind tracker. Now you really are alone."

"What are you on about?" Arthur breathed heavily, coming down from the pain that Emrys just inflicted.

"Elaide was tracking you, to make sure I hadn't killed you no doubt."

"Why haven't you? You're so powerful" he mocks "yet you only leave me trapped in a bloody room!"

"All in good time Arthur" Emrys leant in, his lips ghosting over the Kings. The God's eyes were soft, blue as the sky. Arthur believed for a second that the look had came from Merlin, somewhere deep down within his body; Merlin was trying to make contact.

As if sensing this also, Emrys shot his hand out, grasping around the King's neck. "Beg me to kill you."

"What - " Arthur cried abruptly as he felt Emrys' nails dig into his skin, drawing blood and pushing in some form of magic. His body would be convulsing if he had the power to move it. The pain was unlike what Emrys had done before, unlike anything he had ever felt, his screams evidence of that. They could probably be heard from miles away, though Emrys would no doubt keep his home blanketed in mist, invisible to mortal eyes and ears.

Emrys removed his hand, bending his neck to be able to suck down hard on the little nail wounds he had just caused, bringing the poisonous magic back into him.

Relief washed over his body, Arthur finally felt himself, but even more content. Emrys had slid his other hand into the blonde's hair as his feet landed back on the ground, running slim fingers through the King's golden locks. The God no longer was sucking forth black magic but was licking, nibbling, and kissing at Arthur' neck whilst sending sensual thoughts into the King's mind.

Arthur felt himself easing into the touch of the sorceress's soft lips. The King wound his arms around the man's hip and back whilst elating a light moan when Merlin sucked hard on his neck, bringing forth red splotches of blood under his skin.

Emrys hand had slipped from the blonde's hair and traced down his front before resting over the newly formed, prominent bulge in Arthur's breeches. On giving a slight squeeze Arthur's head fell forward onto Merlin's shoulder, gasping a loud "Merlin!"

Emrys pulled away with a hideous laugh "that's right, Merlin."

Arthur blinked hazily until he realised what he had been doing, and who with "What game are you playing!" he shouted grabbing Emrys buy the scruff of his black tunic, reversing their positions so that the sorcerer was now pinned against the wall.

"What ever game you want me to play _sire_" Emrys whispered seductively.

Arthur just thrashed him against the wall again, causing a laugh instead of a growl of pain.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" his grin widened, knowing how much this was getting under the King's skin.

"Leave Merlin's body this instant!"

"It's my body now! Merlin's dead, all thanks to you."

"Leave this body!"

"Or what? Gonna kiss me?" Emrys licked his lips enticingly.

"No, I was thinking more like punching the shit out of you" he spat.

"Come on then, your highness"

Arthur just stood still; he couldn't hit Merlin, even if this person talking to him wasn't the real thing.

"Thought so. You're weak Arthur, always were. What kind of pathetic excuse of a King you're going to turn out to be"

Emrys was silenced as Arthur's fist came into contact with his jaw.

"That's the Arthur I know, come on then boy, show me what you got."

Arthur breathed erratically; trying to control the need to beat the living daylights out of the scumbag who had took Merlin away.

"Or would you rather play the other _game_" he winked "Merlin always had it bad for you, even now I can feel his underlying presence with the want for you. Oh, looking into his thoughts, how he imagined arching under your touch, begging for your lips, your cock pulsating, thrusting hard and deep, hitting that special spot inside him, making him come undone as he holds on tight for the best ride of his pitiable little existence of a life."

"Enough!" Arthur yells, squinting his eyes shut to get the animalistic image out of his mind.

"Ohh Arthur" Emrys mimicked what Merlin would sound like in the image he had just spoken of "Yes, right there, harder, fuck me harder, oh god Arthur" he sarcastically pleaded, his voice hitching and shrieking every now and then.

That re-enactment sent Arthur over the edge of anger as he started to repeatedly punch Emrys in the gut. The God simply laughed, tempting Arthur to throttle him harder, and no longer focus the point of anger at his stomach. The King connected his fist to the sorcerer's face, bruising and swelling already forming. Blood coming from his nose and busted up lip, yet still Emrys continued laughing hysterically before the King heard his name being sobbed. Arthur continued his beating at Emrys' continuation of acting as Merlin.

The sobs grew louder though, arms were now pushing against him with little strength. Arthur opened his eyes which he had not realised he had closed and saw before him a bloodied up Merlin, crying, whimpering against the wall Arthur had him up against. Arthur looked around and saw that he was in his own chambers, everything the way he had left it. His attention then turned back to Emrys, he was wearing Merlin's clothes, the tatty brown breeches and jacket, the blue tunic accompanied by his characteristic red neckerchief.

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?" he whimpers.

"Stop pretending you're him!" Arthur shouts, knowing this is all some stupid trick, and knocks Emrys back against the wall.

"Arthur" he stutters "please stop, why are you doing this?"

Before Arthur could continue his abuse the doors of 'his' chambers flew open, entering a glamorous Morgana, she looked furious.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" She rushed over, pulling him away from the crying Merlin who then slumped to the floor, wrapping his slender arms around his bruising body.

"You can fuck off!" he yells at her.

In response she slapped him around the face "You cannot just attack people Arthur"

"I can when you're both psycho evil magic things" he flailed his arms around in emphasis before turning on Emrys again.

"Arthur, please I didn't do anything" Merlin snivelled, wiping away the blood and tears. In that moment he truly looked terrified, like a frightened child about to obtain yet another beating from an abusing father. Their eyes met, glistening blue on glistening blue and Arthur saw Merlin, not the evil that was Emrys, but the good and sweet gentle man he knew.

"Merlin?" he questions the air yet again.

"I'm taking him to Gaius right now, and don't you dare come and see him." Morgana helped Merlin to his feet, letting him lean against her. Once they got to the door she turned round "Oh and I was going to say I'm glad to see you're awake, but now that would be a lie."

Arthur had been left alone; doors open to a room that was his own. The King ran out to find himself in familiar corridors. In Camelot. Things were normal, the people were smiling. Arthur was so confused.

"Arthur your awake!" The sound of his father's voice had him turning around. Uther was stood there, hands at his hips with a cheerful expression. Completely healthy and a crown upon his head.

"Father? You're King?" The blonde gazed at the golden crown upon his father's head.

"Of course I'm King" Uther coolly answered, taking hold of his son's arms "That witch must have hit you harder than we thought."

"What witch? Morgana?" Arthur stared, eyes squinting at the confusion that his mind was battling with.

"That filthy resistance fighter Elaide Druce" The King spoke vehemently "The witch who attacked you last week in the forest."

"Elaide? Witch? Last week in the forest?" Arthur repeated.

"Go see Gaius my son; he can give you something for your memory perhaps."

"Of course" his son answered, playing along to the puzzling situation, before the King swiftly continued on down the winding corridors of Camelot.

The Prince, as it seemed to be now began to leave when his father shouted out to him "And a feast will be held tonight in honour of your waking" his father smiled, he always loved to hold a good feast, even if there were no visiting nobles or royals.

As soon as his father turned the corner, Arthur made haste towards the library. The King knew magic and he knew this was not his world. In his world he was King, his father dying thus having stepped down, Morgana was no longer a resident at Camelot but an evil traitor, Merlin was . . . was Emrys. His determination to find out what was going on could only be answered, hopefully in the old dust covered books that held all the knowledge of Camelot. He would see Gaius later, if anyone could be trusted in this world. "What has Emrys done to me?" He muttered as he marched along the familiar passageways of his castle.


	3. A New World

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 3: A New World:**

Within the old abandoned library that seemed only old Geoffrey ever wandered in, though he was the librarian so that hardly counted, Arthur shifted through the stacks upon stacks of books that created a maze within the large stone room that was centred at the heart of the castle.

Arthur had automatically went over to the section on magic, though when he got there the only books that were shelved in front of him were about how a lady of the court should act. Arthur cursed himself at his stupidly. Of course the section was not going to be here. It only existed in his world.

The Prince, now King had changed the law on magic as soon as he was crowned. Arthur never agreed to his father's beliefs, especially what he had done during the great purge before and after his birth and the continuation of murder of innocents afterwards. Arthur believed in trials before the guilt was confirmed. Arthur believed that magic was a source for both good and evil. He had seen it himself during his life, how magic was only deemed good or bad depending on its wielder. And right now he was stuck in some form of twisted world that the God Emrys had placed him in. The blonde was sure of it, though without the books of magic he would be unable to look up what kind of spell he was in, or how he could escape from it.

_There must be something _he thought to himself, determination leading him, he went to Geoffrey's desk, not knowing what he would ask but hoping to come up with something when he got there.

Standing in front of the even dustier desk than the bookshelves Arthur's plea was answered, to some extent at least.

Geoffrey wasn't there but upon the desk, a book lay open and written in large letters was 'Elaide Druce.' _Well that's a start I suppose._

Picking it up he began to read and learnt that Elaide was a Captain of an army called the Resistance, who had been using magic to try and bring down King Umern of Wessex. That she is an evil witch who has brought down many castles within the borders surrounding Camelot. Arthur didn't know much about her, he had only known of her existent for a few minutes in his world, but he did not believe her to be evil if she had wanted to save Merlin.

"Excuse me my Lord, are you looking for something?" Arthur looked up to see Geoffrey had returned from wherever it was he had gone.

"Yes I was just looking for a book about this woman who attacked me" Arthur lied, holding up the book that had been lying open on the desk.

"Ah, so was I my lord. Quite a fearsome woman."

"Indeed" Arthur agreed. The drawing of her was not so becoming. She looked cruel; a sword glistened with blood in one hand, and a swirl of purple fog sweeping round her feet. Bodies mutilated surrounding her. _It would be more befitting if it showed Emrys instead._ And then it hit him.

"There wouldn't happen to be any texts about the God's of the old religion would there. I hear rumours this Elaide worships the God Emrys?" Arthur was going out on a limb, but what other choice did he have.

"Well" Geoffrey begun "most books concerned with the old religion were destroyed in the great purge."

Arthur's hopes dropped.

"However, I do believe there to be one or two in the back, would you like me to get them for you?"

"Yes please Geoffrey." Arthur smiled, now he was getting somewhere.

"I'll be back in a moment Sire."

Arthur was ready to get out of this world. He would not have Emrys hold him here. He would get back and save his people from that sordid bastard that had taken Merlin away.

While he waited for Geoffrey to return he continued looking through the book titled 'Enemies that are of magic' when he stumbled upon a text about Emrys. There was no drawing but a detailed description along with his history. Arthur read in earnest though when he came to the part about ways to defeat the God, Arthur was struck with a sudden sharp feeling in his heart. Clenching his hand against his chest, shutting his eyes he saw the page he just read changing. The words were moving, turning into an image. Emrys. He was smiling that wicked smile, eyes glowing gold. Then all went to black.

Arthur opened his eyes to find he was lying down and none other than in his own chambers with the court physician standing over him, applying a cold wet cloth to his forehead.

"Gaius?" the blonde asked, quiet like a mouse as his mind banged inside his skull.

"Just rest. You have quite a nasty bump on your head, and no doubt a headache, but other than that your fine."

Arthur ignored Gaius and sat up, removing the cloth "What happened?"

"You were in the library. Apparently Geoffrey went to collect a book for you and when he returned you were out cold on the floor. All I can say is that perhaps it still has to do with your condition from the past week. Weariness."

"Yes, most likely" the Prince smiled. He knew what really happened.

"You were shouting whilst you were asleep. Someone named Emrys." Gaius stated, whilst gathering his things.

"It's nothing Gaius. Why do you know something about him?"

"Sorry I've never heard of anyone called that before. A rather unusual name."

"Like Merlin" Arthur sighed.

Gaius looked away then "Sorry Sire I must be on my way now."

"Very well Gaius."

"Shall I inform your father of your incident? He had planned on a feast for you tonight."

"No Gaius I sure I will be fine by then."

Gaius got to the door before abruptly stopping, turning around to talk one more time.

"Very well Sire. I would advise rest, but Geoffrey left you the books you had asked for and the one you were reading at the time of your faint" and with that Gaius left.

Arthur winced at the term faint. Though quickly forgot about that when he turned his attention to the books Geoffrey had left him. Leaving the one that had caused his 'faint' he searched through the other relatively small books and found nothing. His father being true to his war against magic would have burnt all the detailed volumes.

He turned his attention to the book that Emrys had been mentioned in, flicking through the pages to find nothing. Nothing. What was written was now blank.

Arthur was back to square one. He had no lead to follow up on. How he could he possibly get out now? He would just have to go along with it until something happened, or maybe Emrys would keep him trapped here forever; so the God could start his war while he would be stuck here unable to help. He could always turn to Merlin, but that was the problem. In this reality he would not know about Merlin's magic as well as the fact he didn't know if Merlin was actually Emrys in disguise, that the God had followed him into this imaginary world too. Arthur would just have to go by his gut instinct, that had always worked for him before.


	4. Acting Normal

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 4: Acting Normal:**

Hours later Arthur was pacing back and forth in his chambers awaiting Merlin to come get him ready for the feast his father had decided to hold. Apparently it would only be the royals and the Knights feasting as there were no visiting nobles that had decided to come to Camelot within the week he had supposedly been asleep for.

Merlin or Emrys, as it had yet to be confirmed, was late as was the norm between manservant and King, Prince? So Arthur decided to just dress himself.

He changed into a simple pair of black breeches and a red tunic. Quickly followed by his favourite red jacket with golden metallic buttons alongside of the padded arms. It had been a while since he wore this thing. Being King in his world limited him to what he could wear, and his casual red jacket was definitely one of them, at least according to Camelot's seamstress. She had gone to the lengths to create him an entire new wardrobe in the few months he had been King. Though in this world he was still the Prince.

Marching into the Great Hall, the table already lay with steaming hot food and alcoholic beverages. His father sat at the head, Morgana to his left and a host of knights as well. Gwaine and Lancelot included. This bewildered him. His father would never allow these men to be named knights, proving Arthur's theory that this was not the real world even more.

Servants were standing to the sides. Gwen stood out with a bright yellow serving dress, along with a battered faced Merlin next to her. Arthur winced at the sight of him, at the sight of what he did to him. A busted up lip, dried blood still surrounding it, along with a swollen black eye. Arthur hated himself to see what he had done to his best friend. Though the thought that it could also be Emrys caused a malicious smile to form on the blondes face.

It looked as though Merlin had noticed the smile, causing the sorcerer to look down. Trying to squeeze himself back and look as small as possible. Emrys wouldn't act like that, that was a Merlin thing to do. Arthur was now even more conflicted on how to go about talking to him as he was still determined to, it was the only way he deemed he could move forward in figuring out his dilemma. He needed to get out of here. This world may be better, but it was not the truth. He would not leave his people unprotected.

The feast was as normal as feast's go. Talks between his knights and father, Morgana however would not speak to him but instead cast evil glares now and then. She was obviously still angry with him for attacking Merlin. Morgana would act like that, or was she doing so because she didn't like to see her idol Emrys get hurt.

Arthur had been watching her intently when she finally looked back, and Arthur saw something he did not expect. Morgana was suddenly in armour wielding magic, people shouting and dying under her touch. She was smiling with glee.

Arthur shook himself from the vision to see the Morgana who had been sitting in front of him, giving a confusing stare before turning her attention to the Knight next to her. Arthur followed her gaze and instantly regretted it. He saw his men burning. Alight with orange flame, whilst trying to fight of a form of monster he had never seen before. Gwaine and Lancelot kneeling on the floor as their comrade's burn to death around them. Arthur can smell the smoke, can smell the burning of bodies. His stomach lurched. He shook the mental picture from his mind when two swords connected with the back of Lancelot and Gwaine's neck, decapitating them.

"Are you alright Arthur?" Sir Leon asked from across the table. Everyone else turning their attention to the Prince as well.

"Just tired is all" he turned to his father "if I may be excused?"

The King nodded and Arthur instantly stood and began walking out. Looking to Merlin to follow him, though instead he saw Emrys cloaked in black, blood dripping from his hand that held the severed head of Arthur himself. The blondes eyes widened as he quickly turned, walking with haste to get back to the safety within his rooms.

Within his rooms he could breathe. Those visions during the feast still lingered in his mind, the blood and death, the _knock, knock?_ Arthur realised someone was behind his door.

"Enter."

Sneaking through the small gap that had been opened; Merlin came to stand before him. Shutting the door behind him, he just stood there.

"You never knock." Arthur stated truthfully.

"You're not in the best of moods, I didn't want to barge in, in case . . ." the dark haired man silenced and looked away.

"I'm sorry" Arthur walked over to him, causing his manservant to look back at him. Arthur lightly touched the man's blacked eye, causing a small wince of pain from Merlin. "I should never have hurt you."

"Its fine" he shied away.

"No, Merlin. It's not." Arthur locked eyes with the sorcerer, pondering on his thoughts before he softly asked "Are you really him?"

"Am I really who?" Merlin asked, puzzled by the Prince's question.

And then Arthur noticed the man's eyes, and Arthur looked deep into the bottomless pit of blue they were. The deepest ocean, the never-ending horizon of sky that shrouded the Earth. They were Merlin's eyes. There was no evil there. Arthur exhaled deeply, drawing his friend into a fixed hug. "I'm sorry for letting them take you."

"Arthur, what are you on about?"

"Is this all real?" Arthur pleaded for something then, whilst staring at Merlin, for some form of peace that his reality had been in fact an illusion that still lingered in his mind with moments of hideous unforgiving flashes.

"Is what real?" Merlin lead Arthur to his bed, and seated the young Prince down "I think you need some rest" and took off the blondes boots, lying him down and tucking him in.

"You're be here in the morning." Arthur looked up from where he lay expectantly. A genuine smile growing.

"Yes, as always."

"Thank you Merlin" Arthur smiled at the name "I'm glad your back."

"You were the one in a coma" Merlin rolled his eyes before blowing the candles in the room out, then left.

Arthur shut his eyes, contented. Everything was ok. He no longer had the burden of a kingdom under attack by an evil God who had stolen the body of his friend on his shoulders. He sighed as he slowly swept into the world of sleep.

Once there, the Prince longed to wake.

A battlefield swept with mist and soaked in blood surrounded him. Men of Camelot and some other nation lay dead and mutilated on the stained ground. Familiar faces, dead eyes looking up at him, eyes frozen in fear.

Arthur wandered the field, bodies streaming the place, banners of Camelot and the other nation placed around, swords and broken shields splayed through the stench of corpses of men. Again Arthur was consumed with the smell of smoke. In front of him, high on a hill, there was a fire.

The Prince ran towards it, having no sword to draw, he reached the fire to see a burning stake surrounded by hay for food for the growing flames. Screaming came from the centre. Arthur looked, squinting his eyes to see through the orange wall of fire to see that the screams had came from Merlin. Merlin was being burnt at this stake, surrounded by thousands of bodies.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin's voice cried out.

"Merlin, hold on" Arthur shouted, looking around him to try and find something to put out the flames or even something to help create a path through.

"He can't hear you my highness"

Arthur turned to see Emrys. He looked back and forth between the two identical men, desperation for Merlin and loathing for Emrys.

"Extinguish the flames immediately!" Arthur yelled, still glancing between the two Merlin's.

"You are the one who has done this to him" Emrys began walking towards him. Arthur found himself unable to move. Merlin's screams had stopped and all was black.

Arthur now stood before burnt remains. The body was indescribable but he knew without a doubt it was Merlin's. The Prince felt a presence behind him, a breath against his neck. "You" it was Emrys "You killed him Arthur. You are the reason why Merlin's dead, why the world will fall. The failure of mankind. You're destiny . . . is his death." The voice hissed, growing distant before all there was left was a crying Prince.


	5. Settling In

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 5: Settling In:**

Arthur awoke with a sharp intake of breath. He was covered in sweat; he could feel it on his brow and dripping down his back.

Sitting up fast he saw Merlin sitting on the edge of his bed, concern evident upon his bruised face. The swelling was easing up a bit, but that did not help heal Arthur's conscience.

"Are you alright Arthur?"

"Just a bad dream, that's all" Arthur answered, convincing both himself and Merlin. The Prince had finally decided that the world he had just came from wasn't real. But that dream, spoke differently.

"Well I have your breakfast on the table for you. Is there anything apart from tidying your room you need doing?" Merlin asked, plumping the pillows and making the bed as Arthur sat himself at the table.

"Is my armour clean?"

"I did that yesterday."

"Good, then I shall be able to train with my knights today." Arthur spoke between bites.

"So you don't need anything else?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Of course not Merlin" the Prince sarcastically answered "as manservant to the Prince there can't possibly be any more chores for you to do."

"Prat" Merlin muttered under his breath.

Arthur grinned "And for that Merlin, you can wash my clothes, clean my boots, muck out my stables, take these books back to the library" the blonde gestured towards the three books at his bedside "and anything else you can think of." He beamed towards his manservant, who just rolled his eyes and uttered another "Prat" whilst gathering the three books in his arms and headed for the door.

"Oh and don't forget to take back these dishes to the kitchens and meet me on the training ground in an hour with my chainmail and gardbrace" Arthur smirked.

Now he felt at home.

After finishing the breakfast Merlin had got him, he changed into new attire for the day and headed to the physician's quarters. He would ask Gaius for a sleeping draft that he often gave Morgana. He would want it if the monstrous nightmares continued to plague his thoughts.

He knocked before a reply came, allowing him to enter.

"Ah Sire, what is it I can do for you?" Gaius asked, standing up and placing down the book he had been reading at his desk.

"I was hoping you could provide me with a sleeping draft."

"Are you having restless nights sire?"

"Last night yes. I had a nightmare. One similar to what I dreamt of whilst in my coma." The Prince explained.

"What was your nightmare may I ask?"

"A battle. I was walking through a battlefield, there were dead men everywhere." He left out the part about Merlin and Emrys; he couldn't fathom how to explain that part to Gaius.

"Very well Sire. I shall get Merlin to deliver it to you tonight."

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur expressed his thanks with a nod of the head before leaving. Time for training, and perhaps a little torment for Merlin.

His knights were paired up, practicing their sparring with one another when Arthur had made his way down to the training field. Merlin was there waiting, chainmail and gardbrace in tack.

"You do realise I intended to train today Merlin" Arthur teased half-heartedly as his manservant fixed his gardbrace to his shoulder.

"I might go faster if it wasn't for your constant fidgeting." Merlin replied, finally getting the darned piece of metal attached.

"Can I help it if I'm eager to get back to my training?"

"What, eager to get hit about a bit you mean."

"No Merlin, that's just what happens to you" the Prince answered mockingly, though his tone of voice was playful.

Arthur marched towards his knights, constantly watching Gwaine and Lancelot who had not previously been knights under his father last time he checked. Apparently during his week of blissful slumber Uther had knighted them as thanks for saving Arthur from the clutches of Elaide and her men in Carliyôn forest. Arthur couldn't remember much of the journey or the initial attack. The Prince still had a niggling doubt about the legitimacy of this world, but when he looked back at Merlin, tripping over his own feet he knew this world was real. Merlin was real.

Well if anything was certain it was that he still had his fighting abilities. Parry after parry, block after block, thrust after thrust. These were the moments that made being a Prince worth it. Arthur adored sword fighting; he was at one with his blade more than he ever was with any of his other princely duties.

After a few good hours, Merlin having left ages ago to start on the list of chores Arthur had given him this morning, the Prince was satisfied with his knight's efforts. Out of breath but not on the border of needing to rest.

"So Lancelot, you and Gwen set a date with Geoffrey yet. Rather strange the librarian's also the priest. Picked out your ribbons?" Gwaine asked, stretching out any kinks in his muscles.

"No, and it's not that strange, and no. I only proposed five days ago."

"Yes but its fate ain't it" Gwaine teased, clasping his hands together at his chest and fluttering his eyes.

"Very funny my friend" Lancelot replied to Gwaine's attempt to annoy him.

A few steps away Arthur had overheard the conversation. He was sure he and Gwen were getting somewhere. Obviously not.

"When did that happen?" Arthur jabbed Leon, getting his attention.

"Only a few days ago Arthur. Though their engagement has been on the table for a long time." The Knight answered, sheathing his practice sword.

"It has?" he whispered, now that Leon had gone. He noticed the woman in question walking towards the training ground, a basket of flowers in her arms. She looked beautiful. He turned to look at Lancelot, though was mystified to see that the knight was now in a new fresh bright blue robe, standing in the great hall with Geoffrey behind him.

Arthur looked around the decorated hall to see his knights standing proud, smiling at the awaiting of ... Gwen. She was walking elegantly towards Lancelot in a stunning white dress, being lead by none of other than himself. He was watching himself. All smiles and blonde hair, with the King's crown upon his golden locks. "_I'm giving her away?_"

The 'dream' Arthur kissed Gwen lightly on the cheek before handing her over to Lancelot. Arthur followed himself to stand next to Morgana and Merlin. Apparently no one could see him. He watched as his 'dream' self took hold of Merlin's hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissed lightly against the white knuckles that belonged to the sorcerer. They were smiling at each other, a look of love in their eyes. The Prince was perplexed with what he was witnessing between himself and his best friend.

Arthur found himself watching himself and Merlin more than the actual ceremony. Though he did turn his attention when vows were spoken and the first kiss took place. The Prince found himself pleased for his friends, no jealousy, no nothing. They were meant for each other.

"Arthur? Arthur?" he heard his voice, turning round he saw Gwaine standing there. "You alright?"

The Prince looked around and found he was back on the training grounds, his knights walking of back to the castle.

"Yeah, just zoned out for a second there" Arthur replied before walking off towards the castle as well.

After dinner with his father Arthur was glad to be able to get some sleep, he just hoped that it would be as peaceful as he hoped with no interference from any nightmares.

As if on cue Merlin wandered in, tonic in hand and placed it on the Prince's bedside table.

"Gaius says to take it just before you go to sleep." Merlin informed, though Arthur wasn't paying much attention. Instead he just watched Merlin intently as he potted about his chambers, giving the rooms a brief tidy up. Arthur remembered his vision from this morning, the wedding. How he and Merlin had seemed. It linked to closely to what Emrys had told him, how apparently Merlin 'had always had it bad' for him and the reaction he had when Emrys had pampered his neck with ardent kisses.

"Merlin what are your feelings towards me?" Arthur said out of nowhere, his hand clamping hard against his traitorous mouth.

"Feelings Sire?"

Arthur could hear the sudden fear in his manservant's voice. The room went into an awkward silence before the Prince came up with a way to cause the unease between them.

"When I was in my coma, I was in a parallel world to this one." He began, as Merlin sat down at the table opposite the Prince who was sitting in his favourite armchair next to the fireplace. "I was King and I had relinquished the ban on magic."

The Prince noticed Merlin's eyes light up then. Maybe he actually did have magic in the real world too? "You had magic, and so did Morgana. But she was evil. She did a spell that made you evil, act like someone else. You turned against me."

Merlin came forward then, kneeling in front of the blonde and took his hands in his. "I would never turn against you Arthur, even if I did have magic" he smiled.

"You could tell me you know. I wouldn't be angry."

"Tell you what?"

Arthur could see Merlin didn't want to tell him. Well at least Arthur knew that Merlin had magic in this world too, sort of, though that did not harden his pretence that something bad would happen. That the parallel world he had dreamt of was some form of vision that had yet to take place.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you in the morning" and Arthur subconsciously placed a light kiss to Merlin's forehead.

The warlock flinched ever so slightly before standing up and walked to the exit. "Oh and don't forget to take your sleeping draft."

"I won't" Arthur gave an attractive smile that caused a faint blush to appear on the other man's face.

Merlin left. Arthur didn't know what had come over him. _Maybe it has something to do with the vision of Gwen and Lancelot's wedding_. Either way Arthur found he liked it, causing Merlin to blush and his own heart to beat in a sudden fast rhythm. He recognised this rhythm. It was the same as when he had realised there was an attraction between him and Gwen. Though this time it felt different somehow, but Arthur just couldn't quite put his finger on what that difference was.

The Prince changed into his sleeping wear before drinking the tonic that Merlin had left for him. He then settled down within his large comfortable bed, hoping he would have a decent sleep. As he closed his eyes his thoughts lingered on the blushing Merlin that had just left his chambers.


	6. Conflicted

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 6: Conflicted:**

The sleeping draft had seemed to work as Arthur awoke this morning feeling fully rested. Sitting up and stretching his arms he wandered through into the opposite room. No sign of Merlin. _Late as usual._

Arthur thought back to the creeping blush that had adorned his manservant's face the night before. How he had gave, you could say, a flirtatious smile. Arthur didn't know why, but the vision of seeing him and Merlin together felt right. As well as the dream he had last night.

At that moment Merlin chose to stumble into the Prince's chambers, balancing a tray of food in one hand and a pile of clothes in the other.

"Ah Merlin, so nice of you to join me" the blonde sarcastic as ever, teased his friend. Watching with amusement as Merlin placed the tray on the table and flung the clothes on the nearest armchair.

Arthur sat and ate as he watched Merlin fold his clothes that he had asked to be washed the other day. Merlin would look up every so often, sensing the gaze of his Prince, and when he did that Arthur looked away. The Prince didn't understand this new feeling that bubbled within in his stomach when studying Merlin's every move, it was a pleasant sensation, but it just didn't seem to make much sense. This sudden new awakened feeling of dare he say . . . affection.

"I hope you've had your breakfast this morning, your gonna need all the energy you have for today's hunt." Arthur spoke, changing the mood within his mind, he directed his gaze at Merlin who had immediately dropped what he was doing to look up with the most displeased look on his face.

"What hunt?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

Merlin just shook his head.

"I planned a hunt for today with the knights during yesterdays training. They've all been looking forward to a good kill since my attack." Arthur smiled wide as Merlin shoulders slumped with disdain at the mere idea of having to no doubt tag along. Which of course he would "So finish up what you're doing and let's get me dressed."

The dark haired man huffed before trudging over to collect today's garments, a blush appearing again when he turned round, though this time the blush happened because Arthur had thrown his night shirt of and was now standing before him with a purposely puffed out chest and a gorgeous alluring smile.

Arthur couldn't help keep the cheesy grin of his face as Merlin stumbled through the shrubbery behind him and his knights, his crossbow slung over one shoulder and a couple of rabbits on the other. The knights held their own kills, which at this point was not many. Only a few rabbits and pheasants. Nothing to big yet that would cause up a stir amongst him and his men, the thrill of a good chase.

The Prince's smile immediately disappeared when Gwaine jogged back to join his incompetent manservant. With a dashing smile and a flick of his long brown hair that would have anyone falling to their knees. _Am I jealous? _Arthur quickly shook that thought from his brain, turning back round to focus on the task at hand.

Before long the Prince heard a heavy snapping of wood further in the distance. His hand went up to halt his men, before signalling to them what to do. Gwaine had gone off with Lancelot and Leon leaving Merlin to come up behind him, handing his crossbow over.

Ever so slowly Arthur and his men crept forward, stalking the prey that had yet to be determined. And then Arthur saw it. A large injured boar walking aimlessly through the forest. More hand signals and then the Prince was on it. Or would have been if not for Merlin's feet crunching on fallen leaves, alerting the boar and thus making it run of.

The blonde cursed under his breath before breaking out in a run after the injured boar, his men going even further, hoping to catch up to it with ease with its bleeding hind leg.

"_Wake up Arthur, wake up"_

The Prince abruptly halted, the unexpected eerie feminine voice reeling him to a stop.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked quietly, worried at his friend's sudden stop that nearly had him running into the back of the blonde.

"_You must wake up Arthur"_

"Who's there?" the Prince shouted, slowly spinning around, his sword now drawn in place of his crossbow that was now on the forest floor.

"_You must wake up or all is lost"_

Arthur ignored his surroundings and focused on the woman's voice, it seemed so familiar, like in a distant dream from long ago.

"_Emrys is controlling your mind"_

And then it clicked "Elaide?"

Before the Prince could get a response his knights came storming through the forest, throwing a person onto the ground in front of him, holding onto the hooded figure tightly, Leon pulled the dark green hood back revealing the newcomer. Arthur saw in front of him the woman who had just been speaking within his mind. Elaide.

* * *

><p>Arthur had stood before his father within the throne room, being briefed on the situation at hand. Elaide had been brought back by his knights and immediately thrown into the dungeons. Neither Gwaine, Lancelot, or even Merlin had recognised her, nor did his manservant show any sign of pain that his supposed 'childhood friend' was now a prisoner of Camelot and locked away beneath the castle within the grim dungeons, chained to the walls with Camelot's finest guards posted outside her prison. She was to be executed tomorrow morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Night had now fallen upon the kingdom and Arthur had decided only moments ago that he needed to see her. The woman who was at the centre of all this confusion. The Prince had finalised his belief that this world was real, that his nightmare had been from a curse from this witch, but the desperation in her words, her eyes had caused confliction in him. Had he just wanted to believe this world was real because it was easier that way? Did he simply not want to have to deal with the pressure and knowledge that he would have to fight against a now evil and menacing Merlin?<p>

Arthur stood before her cell now, guards having left under his order. He needed to speak with her alone.

"Arthur I knew you'd come" she spoke urgently, running forward to only fall to her knees suddenly when the chains ran out. "Arthur you need to wake up."

"So you said earlier." Arthur stood his ground, a disgusted snarl joining his non-emotional voice. Seeing her bringing forth hatred.

"Arthur listen to me, Emrys has you trapped here."

"Suppose that were true, then where is here?" he kept his stare, as she stood up.

"Your mind."

"My mind" he repeated, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes your mind. A reality you favour most, where you feel safe. Though soon Emrys will change events in this dream. To break your soul." She pronounced, a somewhat plea in her tone for the Prince to believe her.

He would not.

The Prince laughed "The world you put me in was the dream witch, and now you try to doubt my judgement."

"Because your judgement is wrong. You have to wake up. Do not let Emrys break you."

"There is no such thing as Emrys, and don't worry, no one will ever break me" he turned to leave only to see Merlin duck behind a wall. "Merlin, did you follow me?" Though the blonde already knew he had.

Merlin now having been caught stepped out from behind the wall, trying to place an innocent look on being found.

"It is not the real Merlin" Elaide shouted from behind him "this is all a figment of your imagination you stupid, stupid man."

"I think we should leave Arthur" Merlin spoke up, taking hold of the Prince's wrist, trying to pull him away. But Arthur wasn't done yet. He walked back over to her cell.

"Tomorrow you die, and all these visions you've been sending to me will end. You are the one who has been controlling my mind; you shouldn't have mentioned your powers in the nightmare you created for me." The blonde spat, gripping hard on the iron bars of the cell.

Elaide noticed a quick menacing grin creep onto Merlin's face then, from behind the Prince.

"He's Emrys!" she yelled, charging towards them, but again being stopped by the chains that bound her. "Look at him. See the evil in him."

Arthur turned around to see Merlin shrinking back against the wall, before turning his attention back to the treacherous woman.

"You are the evil one here" he began to walk away, followed by his manservant.

"Look at him now, this moment, look deep." She still yelled as they made to leave.

Arthur looked again at Merlin, looking 'deep' as she had instructed.

"Don't believe her Arthur, she's lying to you. She's the evil one, she's trying to control you like when she put you into your coma. She is the reason for your troubles." Merlin told gently, placing a reassuring hand upon the blonde's shoulder.

"He's lying Arthur! You have to see it!"

"No, you are the liar" Arthur shot at her one more venomous look.

Arthur then marched out of the dungeons, with Merlin behind him, to the sound of the witch's shouts of "wake up Arthur, you have to wake up . . . or we will all lose."


	7. Understanding

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 7: Understanding:**

Arthur is standing atop of the balcony, his father and a few guards at his side, which overlooks the main courtyard within Camelot. The courtyard that holds all the public executions. Arthur had seen many of these; he can remember the deaths, the screams, and the smell of fear even from the very youngest of age, as it had been drummed into his system early on in life by his father. He can remember his father telling him over and over "All magic is evil and thus all who possess it should be eliminated, no matter what." Arthur when he became older, able to think his own opinions disagreed with his father that all magic was evil. He believed it could be used for good and when the gangly youth from Ealdor had arrived it had proven Arthur's theory. Not all magic was evil.

And now as the morning sun settles in the sky, the condemned witch Elaide is walked out by Camelot guards. Her weapons and armour taken from her, hands chained behind her back. She looks around, making eye contact with the Prince. Arthur immediately turns away. Fear of her reaching out to him, trying to get inside his mind again and control him and his thoughts.

The people of Camelot surround the courtyard waiting to watch yet another execution of a magic wielder. Arthur notices that amongst the guarded crowd linger two servants that know him all too well.

Merlin and Gwen are awaiting the death of this traitor, a captain of an army determined to bring down her King and kingdom. Arthur lets his mind wonder to what Elaide's plan could have been. Did she wish to control Arthur to get Camelot on her side to bring down Wessex, to bring down more then one kingdom, or just for the sheer fun of messing with someone's head.

The Prince is torn from his thoughts as he hears shouts and gasps coming from the ground below. Looking out to the courtyard he can see guards and knights trying to capture Elaide who had broken free from a guards grasp. She was moving like the wind. Even weaponless and arms bound behind her back she glided through the unorganised riot of armed soldiers, ducking and diving. His men were missing every opportune moment to bring her down. She jumped and kicked with force; spinning out of the grasps of many of Camelot's finest.

Arthur could now see the path she was making for herself. She was heading towards where Merlin and Gwen were stood amongst the crowd of people. He leaped from where he stood; ready to turn himself round, bring the guards he had with him to join the fight on the ground. Arthur however was stopped by his fathers grip on his shoulder.

"Father, let me help!"

"And risk her getting a hold of you. I think not" Uther ordered.

Arthur gritted his teeth and remained, looking back out onto the courtyard below. Elaide was still weaving herself towards where Merlin was stood. No doubt she was using her magic to read his men's minds to outwit their every move.

She was inches away from Merlin when she suddenly stumbled onto the stone floor. Arthur prayed that no one had seen Merlin use magic, for that could be the only reason why Elaide had faltered. Merlin had used his magic to protect himself, _at a boy Merlin_.

Guards and Knights had surrounded her, bringing her to her feet, swords at the ready. However she just stared up to the royal balcony.

"You must wake up Arthur!" she shouts, trying to hide the desperation in her voice as she had done the other night down in the dungeons.

"Your mind games no longer work on me any more witch" Arthur shouts back fiercely, his father smiling proudly out of the corner of his eye. Uther brings his arm up ready to let it fall to signal the knights to kill her there and then.

"You must wake up, you must beat this. If you cannot defeat him, no one can" she speaks within Arthur's mind as Uther brings his arm down she disappears from sight.

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't take it any longer. He had been cooped up within the castle walls for three days now ever since the sudden disappearance of Elaide that had caused such a shock and cause of panic. Though he couldn't' blame the people or his father being worried for his safety. The strong link she seemed to have with Arthur's mind was something to fear. The thought that she could make Arthur think anything was something that worried the blonde but not enough that he should have to be stuck within his father's castle. Elaide did not want to cause him any physical harm, something he used when trying to persuade the knights with in letting him join them on the practise fields, but not even the trouble seeking Gwaine had wavered in allowing him to leave the safety of the castle.<p>

Walking through the corridors minding his own business, Arthur was suddenly pulled into a smaller conjoining corridor where his manservant stood with some tatty clothes and an old cloak that looked to big for his slim boned figure.

"Merlin what are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here, now put these on" he threw the tatty garments into his Prince's arms "I'm sneaking you out of here" he says with a smile, pride gleaming from him at his fine idea and plan.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and removed his clean and comfortable tunic off before throwing on the tatty one Merlin had given him, then the dusty cloak "this isn't going to work Merlin."

"Will you just trust me for once" it is now Merlin's turn to role his equally blue eyes at his friend.

"I always trust you Merlin" Arthur says softly, and only after realising how meaningful he sounded. Going from the expression on Merlin's face it was very meaningful "Well come on then you idiot, no time like the present" Arthur changed the mood with his general insult only to be earned with a petty 'prat' from behind him as he and his manservant glided unseen along the halls of the castle.

Somehow they had managed to avoid all possible threats of being caught, even walking casually past his father. Arthur was confident in that it had something to do with Merlin and his magic. Arthur smiled at the oblivious actions of his manservant as they had made their way to the stables, taking two horses and slowly trotting down and out of the city of Camelot.

Whilst riding through Camelot forest Arthur thought about the world Elaide had placed him in. He was somewhat thankful for her in that through that imaginary world he was able to find out about Merlin's magic in real life, along with the knowledge that their might be more, something much deeper within his and Merlin's friendship.

Arthur halted his horse when he came to face a lake. There were many lakes within Camelot forest, this one in particular being rather quaint, isolated with no open space around it, no open space that came with most of the lakes within his father's forest.

Arthur dismounted from the horse he was on and tied her reigns to the nearest tree. Merlin followed suit and soon was standing next to the blonde by the waterside.

"It's lovely" Merlin breaks the silence.

Arthur hums his response. He then undoes his cloak, letting it fall to the ground behind him before pulling of the worn tunic "Let's go for a swim"

Merlin just looks at him, dumbfounded "not on your life"

"Come on Merlin, don't be such a spoilsport" the blonde grinned, laughter trailing after as he grapples to remove Merlin's tunic.

Merlin hardly fights back with enough strength as Arthur grabs hold of the fabric and pulls it of over Merlin's head, causing his manservant to bend and stumble and land in the very shallow waters.

Arthur bellows a laugh at was he sees before him. Merlin is propped up on his elbows, completely soaked from the splash from his fall. Though soon the Prince's laugh settles before he is just staring, a surge of arousal suddenly shooting through him as the actual picture becomes clear in his mind. Merlin's jet black hair is damp and clinging to his pale angular face. There are water droplets falling from his chin and running down his lean chest with the slightest hint of dark hair before continuing to run down to the flat of his stomach. And suddenly Arthur feels something very different from amusement.

"I hate you" Merlin's voice breaks Arthur's train of thought, though there is no malicious tone to Merlin's declaration.

"No you don't" Arthur smiled down at his friend, offering him his hand. Merlin returned the blondes smile and accepted the help up from out of the water.

Merlin now stood in front of him, still dripping with lake water. The Prince looks at the fading dark patch of skin surrounding Merlins eye and a strike of guilt enters his heart.

Arthur was still holding the warlocks hand, unconsciously stroking Merlin's damp skin with the pad of his thumb. The blonde stepped forward automatically, still running his thumb in a circular motion.

"Arthur" Merlin breathed in a whisper that sent chills running down the Prince's back, the sudden intensity and closeness of the situation taking hold.

"Merlin" the blonde sighed, his breath lingering with Merlin's. The only thing separating him and Merlin now was his arm. His hand that continued to lightly hold Merlin's as the Prince leant his face ever slowly forward nearing his friend's pale face. With every thought Arthur leans further in, unsure at the sudden want and wonder of what it would be like to connect his lips with those of Merlin's. To kiss . . .

Merlin pulled away in a sudden jerk "we should go" before turning abruptly and striding towards his horse, picking up his dry shirt along the way.

"Yeah" Arthur answered, running his hand through his blonde hair. He was in shock at what he was just about to do and the sudden burst of embarrassment of being rejected, but even more the sadness that came from Merlin pulling away.

* * *

><p>On the ride back into Camelot no words were exchanged between the two friends, no looks shared, just Merlin riding in front of him. Arthur was conflicted with his emotions. Ever since we had woken up from the dream world Elaide had placed him in, his feelings had changed, and for once in his life he felt alive. This sudden new rush and desire for his manservant was completely new and yet so familiar. It felt nothing like what he had felt for Gwen. With Gwen there was no intensity, no real spark. With Merlin he was able to be completely himself and then it hit him. <em>I think I'm in love with Merlin. <em>

Back in Camelot, night was settling in within the city. The sun was setting causing a beautiful array of reds, oranges and pinks to dance along the horizon.

"Arthur?"

The sound of Merlin's voice turned his attention away from the beautiful sunset to the heartbreaking expression on his friend's face.

"I'll tend to the horses Merlin, you go see Gaius. Get dried and dressed." He put on a fake smile, something that Merlin seemed to notice. Merlin knew him to well for any false look to work.

"Very well sire" Merlin nodded before slowly walking towards one of the side entrances of the castle.

_He called me sire._ Arthur knew that Merlin only referred to him as Sire when surrounded by other nobles, and even then that was rare. The only other time was when there was a giant wedge in their friendship. And at that moment in time it was a giant wedge of Arthur's doing, of going in for a kiss. Unnerving and no doubt freaking the hell out of Merlin.

The Prince pinched the bridge of his nose as always when in anger before leading the two horses into the stables, placing them each in their pens.

Arthur stifled an un-princely like sob.

"Are you alright" a feminine voice came from behind him; he instantly recognised it as Gwen's.

"I'm fine" he turned round, seeing a slight look of shock appear on her face when seeing that it was him. She is holding a sewing set. No doubt having been repairing a saddle or something.

"Arthur I know when you're lying. Now tell me what the matter is. Is it because of me and Lancelot?" Guilt became evident in her voice.

"Of course not. I'm generally happy for you both; I couldn't honestly think of two people better suited for each other" _Me and Merlin_.

"I am sorry for the suddenness of it all. But while you were in your coma, something just happened between us that just felt so right." She looked down, ashamed of her quick and sudden actions of her and Lancelot's engagement.

He walked up to her then, lifting her chin to get a better look of her "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You followed your heart. You and Lancelot are meant to be." He replies with a genuine smile.

"I did love you Arthur, but with Lancelot, I-"

"It's true, pure. It's something that runs more than skin deep, deep within your soul, the earth itself even."

Gwen nods with a small smile.

"I know the feeling" Arthur mimics her expression.

Her face changes into confusion and without thinking Arthur speaks what's on his mind "Lately I've been feeling the same, for someone that's always been there but I just never thought about, it never even crossed my mind." He stumbles for words but Gwen seems to understand where he's coming from.

Her smile had turned brighter at the knowledge that there was someone new in Arthur's life, hopefully someone who could love him and take care of him.

She nods her goodbye before leaving the stables and a confused; possibly love stricken Prince behind her.


	8. Unities within Camelot

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 8: Unities Within Camelot**

Before Arthur knew it five months had passed since he had awoken back into his world. And ever since, there had been so sight of the wretched witch Elaide, no visions or nightmares had crawled into his mind. No horrific dreams of Merlin dying or being that dark and hideous man Emrys that Elaide had created to torment Arthur's mind.

The night after the incident at the lake Arthur was fearful that his and Merlins relationship would end before it had even started, though thankfully Merlin acted as he always did though a little timid at first especially when it came to the time when Arthur bathed, a hint of a blush would spread upon his fair face, spreading from ear to ear. And every time that happened Arthur would sigh with relief that there was hope still. Hope that just maybe Merlin felt something too. Small it may be, but it was growing every day. Arthur could feel it. Just like his own feelings had grown and the certainty around them.

The banter increased, though he considered his more flirting that Merlin just never caught on to. The small touches they shared, lingering hands on shoulders and backs, when passing any object from the soft material of his clothing to the sharp and cold edge of the hilt of his blade.

Arthur missed some aspects of the dream world, such as Excalibur. The special sword Merlin had made for him. Maybe he still would in this world, in the real world. It would have come in handy when fighting some of the creatures that had attacked the city within the last few months; though Merlin's magic was able to resolve everything. From every mythical beast that Arthur had caught on many occasions Gaius and Merlin researching about in the physician's quarters to sneaking up on Merlin that one time when he was facing down a sorcerer named Rubin that was set about, yet again killing the heir of Camelot. Merlin was his guardian, his protector. Arthur realised this when he put two and two together, that all the magical and fabled enemies that had attacked Camelot the entire time he had known Merlin were all somehow suddenly defeated with no real explanation.

Arthur had one now: Merlin. His manservant was more powerful than all the foes he had faced yet Merlin remained at his side, hopefully because of the friendship that had happened between the two of them and even more because of what that friendship could turn into.

Arthur's new found love was always there he supposed but he just never looked deep enough to see it. He wasn't looking for someone at the time so it was not an instant realisation like it was for Gwen and Lancelot.

They seemed to have known from the very moment they had laid eyes on each other. Something pure and real. A love that was destined as Geoffrey had described it during their wedding ceremony that took place exactly a month ago within the throne room. All laid out to account for a noble wedding of a knight even though Lancelot was not rightly so by birthright.

The wedding was beautiful, exactly has he had foreseen it within his vision. The only thing that was different was that he was not King nor did he take Merlins hand in his own and place a soft tender kiss upon it after he had given Gwen away at the alter.

Arthur had not dismissed the changes that had happened during that unity of his two friends. The Prince deliberates what the causes were for the changes or if it were not a vision at all but just a specific scene the witch Elaide had wanted him to see. A form of torture perhaps. To show a happy moment before taking everything away from him from the destruction she would later cause.

Whatever it was Arthur knows that he will have that moment again. To be King when the time comes and to be with Merlin also. Until then he will happily wait, for he knows he has the time. He knows that no matter what obstacles that face him he will be able to defeat them with Merlin's help.

Until then he would attend the meeting with his father that had been set for this afternoon in the throne room.

Arthur had not seen much of Merlin that day, his friend busy helping out Gaius with the storing and counting of medical supplies. Arthur found meetings with his father boring but compared to what Merlin was going through right now, Arthur would gladly sit through a hundred meetings.

Arthur shuddered at the thought of that many sittings with his father as the door to the throne room was opened for him by the guards on either side. His father stood as Arthur walked towards the throne.

"Arthur" The King greeted his son.

"Father" The Prince nodded in return.

"Tomorrow King Umern of Wessex arrives in Camelot with his party to negotiate a treaty between the two kingdoms to join forces in destroying the resistance army." Uther informs, getting straight to the point "He will be staying for three days" the King finished, holding his straight gaze at his son.

"Very well Father, is that all?" Arthur questioned eager to leave and hopefully relieve Merlin from the brunt of helping Gaius. Arthur needed Merlin to go over and clean his best garments for the many feasts his father would hold on the arrival of King Umern.

"It is, you may leave" Uther dismissed his son with the wave of his hand as two serving maids walked in from a side corridor that led to the kitchens, bearing a goblet of wine and a plate of food.

Arthur took his leave departing the throne room in hopes to see Merlin. A smile forms on the Prince's face as he realises just how much Merlin has affected him over the past couple of years and the tightness in his chest and the butterfly feeling in his stomach that had recently started to happen when thinking about seeing his new found love.


	9. A Long Awaited Act

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 9: A Long Awaited Act**

Arthur had never had the pleasure of meeting King Umern before, though in his opinion it was not much of a pleasure. The man was short and plump with dirty grey hair that ended at his broadish shoulders; his booming cackle at his servant stumbling at the weight of the King's belongings was enough to make you cringe. Arthur did not dislike the man, he knew nothing of him, but the appearance of this foreign King was not much to go by. But if he fought against the resistance army and their cunning captain then that put him high in Arthur's books.

"Uther" The foreign King greeted, shaking the sovereign of Camelot's hand.

"Umern, a pleasure to see you."

"And this must be young Arthur" The king turned hits attention to the blonde Prince and took his hand in greeting also "a strong handshake like his father" Arthur nodded in kind.

And so it began.

Casual walks with the undermining statements of whose Kingdom was better which in return received a gritted smile from each dignitary as his father gave the tour of the castle. Arthur was trailing behind his father and Umern though his attention was forever more tuned to the man behind him. The Prince would turn and roll his eyes, mocking his father and Umern, causing his manservant to struggle to withstand a laugh, on many occasions catching the attention of his father who would turn around with an annoyed glare aimed at Merlins direction. Arthur would smile and mischievously raise his eyebrows at the man who had earned his affection to be given a disgruntled shake of the head that wasn't very convincing.

Arthur heaved a sigh of relief when he was given permission to leave in preparation for tonight's feast, flopping down in the nearest chair as Merlin closed the door behind his Prince.

"It wasn't that bad Arthur"

"It was boring. All treaties are when your father barely tells you anything about them. How am I going to be able to be King if my father does not even discuss things like this with me?"

"You will be a great King"

"But how do you know? How can you be certain?"

"Because I am certain of you" Merlin smiled all honesty and innocence portraying his statement. The smile brought a surge of warmth to the blonde's heart.

"Merlin, I" Arthur stood reaching out before Merlin quickly turned towards the wardrobe.

"Let's get you ready for the feast yeah" Merlin said, giving a weak smile in Arthur's direction.

Arthur nodded his head, hiding any disappointment as he and Merlin once again fell into the typical routine of getting Arthur dressed for the occasion.

Arthur eased himself to keep his heart beating in a steady rhythm as Merlin dressed him; the raven haired mans hands gliding so gently over each leg, sliding Arthur's brown breeches up towards his hips. Arthur bit his bottom lip to keep his lower region under control. Merlin was so close, kneeling in front of him, tying his breeches together, and pulling the strings tighter. When Merlin stood Arthur sighed inwardly though once again began fighting with his emotions as Merlin pulled Arthur's new crimson tunic over his head, the pale youth's fingers tingling against Arthur's upper body.

Merlin was so close; Arthur could literally feel the warmth of his loves breath. Arthur imagines what it would be like for Merlin to wrap his slender arms around Arthur's neck, in turn he would take hold of Merlin round the waist. To just lean in ever so slowly, flicking his gaze between the soft pink lips against pale skin to the sparkling blue that are Merlins eyes. The Prince licked his lips at the image that formed in his mind; he noticed that his actions had caused a glance from Merlin, whose gaze remained on the blonde's mouth.

Arthur didn't even make the decision; his body just naturally took other on instinct and slowly he let his lips brush lightly against Merlin's. They were as soft and luscious as he had imagined. Arthur stepped forward into the kiss at the same time Merlin stepped back, breaking the connection.

"Im sorry, I – urgh, you and I - urgh" Merlin babbled incoherently "I just -" and he legged it. Practically jumping out of his own skin, before throwing Arthur's chamber door wide open and running out as if his life depended on it.

Arthur was standing alone in his chambers before he could even do anything. Arthur didn't know what to do, _should I follow him? _In the end Arthur just squeezed the bridge of his nose before throwing his arm down in anger, slamming his arm against his side, as his hand formed into a tense fist, his nails digging into the palm of his hand whilst bringing his other arm up to his face, resting his forehead against the flat of it; as his body fell to lean against his wardrobe.

* * *

><p>During the feast Arthur paid no attention to the conversations of his father and the visiting King, to anyone for that matter. His soul attention was on Merlin. Merlin who had not returned to accompany him to the feast like he was supposed to. The raven haired beauty had not even taken notice of his arrival. Merlin was ignoring him; Arthur couldn't blame him, not after what Arthur had just done. The Prince knows he should have held back. He knew there was no way Merlin had wanted to kiss him otherwise he would have allowed him to all those months ago at the lake when they were in each other's grasp, lips close to locking just like it was in his chambers earlier on that night.<p>

Merlin did not go over to him the entire night, not even to fill his goblet when it ran dry; his manservant just lingered around the knights, making excuses until another servant had arrived by the Princes side to cater to his needs.

Arthur had left shortly before the feast officially ended, without his manservant by his side. Arthur waited for Merlins arrival, hoping that he would arrive to prepare him for bed, though that was unlikely considering what had happened when Merlin dressed him previously.

The Prince waited another hour before he decided to go about getting himself ready for bed when his door was opened and a mop of dark hair peeked round.

"Arthur" Merlin quietly spoke as he entered the Princes room, closing the door behind him.

"Merlin" Arthur beckoned his friend in further, though Merlin remained standing by the entrance.

"I just came to tell you that I'll be going to visit my mother."

Arthur's head dropped as Merlin continued "It's been a while since I last saw her and I though a surprise visit would be brilliant."

"Merlin if this is about earlier" Arthur interrupted, noticing Merlin flinch at 'earlier' being mentioned.

"No, not at all" Merlin looked elsewhere, head falling to the floor "I just thought it would be something nice to do for my mother. I'll be on my way now sire"

"Merlin wait" The Prince quickly leapt forward, taking hold of the dark haired mans wrist, not allowing him to leave just yet. "Will you just hear me out? Please!" he begged.

Merlin did not turn to look at him but he did drop his hand from the door's handle.

It was now or never.

"I like you Merlin."

Merlin turned to look at him.

"I have feelings for you; I have for a while now" Arthur continued "I don't ask for anything in return, well except for you to keep using your magic to defend Camelot because you shouldn't stop doing that just because of any issues between us."

Arthur looked hopeful at his friend who had a blank expression on his face, which was growing paler by the second and –

"My ma- magic" Merlin barely stuttered.

_Oh yeah. Shit!_

Merlin pushed the Prince away from him as he began to freak out, **bad**, pacing back and forth within Arthur's room; hands clutched hold either side of his head, clinging to his black short locks, mumbling little that made sense, mostly all Arthur could understand was "Magic!" and "How?" and "Fuck!"

"Merlin, calm down" he tried to soothe, holding out his hands to try and still the younger man.

"You know about my magic! How am I meant to calm the fuck down Arthur? How did you even -" Merlin screamed in his direction before beginning to hyperventilate.

"Merlin" Arthur walked straight over to his friend; placing a hand either side of the pale mans face before silencing him with his lips.

Merlin stilled enough.

Arthur pulled back, though kept his hands in place "I don't care that you have magic Merlin."

"But, the laws of your father."

"I am not my father Merlin. I don't believe all magic is evil, I know your not" Arthur's hands came down to cup Merlins face, stroking his thumb back and forth "I love you Merlin and I would never let anything happen to you, and I -"

Arthur didn't finish his sentence as Merlin had stopped him with a kiss. Barely fixing their lips together before pulling away "I'm sorry I, I -"

"Don't apologise" Arthur swallowed; barely comprehending that Merlin had just made the move to kiss him "Merlin?" he hesitated "do you want this?"

Merlin tried to turn away but Arthur's hands kept him in place. Merlin looked uncertain as Arthur watched him for an answer. Merlin nervously looked down before gingerly nodding.

Arthur lifted Merlins face to look at him again only this time Arthur kissed him. Properly.

At first it was like the other two small kisses they had shared, tentative and soft though soon Arthur added slight pressure; tilting Merlin's head to get a better angle, suddenly causing Merlin to grab hold of the Prince's golden locks forcefully and pushing his body flush against the blondes.

Arthur moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Merlin deepened the kiss; plundering his tongue into the Prince's willing mouth.

This is what Arthur had been waiting for, as Merlin continued to lick the inside of his mouth, running his tongue against the bridge of Arthur's mouth before battling for dominance with the Prince's own tongue. Hands tangled in his hair as he roamed his hands all over Merlin's slender back before resting them on Merlins arse. Before long Arthur found himself thrusting his hips vigorously against Merlins, his movements increasing frantically and rapidly when he could feel the hardness in Merlin's breeches and the moans Merlin's pretty mouth was elating whilst still fighting Arthur with passion for the control of their kiss.

"Arrr – Arthur, arh, oh" Merlin pulled back, trying to steady his breathing. Holding Arthur's hips in place; ending their kiss and resting his forehead on the ever so slightly shorter man's in front of him.

"S-sorry, I don't" the Prince breathed deeply "I don't mean to rush but, god!" he growled squeezing hold of Merlins behind.

Merlin laughed before looking over Arthur's shoulders. Without thought the warlock pushed hard against the Prince's chest.

Out of the blue Merlin had pushed him, if he had seen it coming Arthur would have easily kept his balance, yet that would have been the worst thing he could have ever done as he would not now be lying flat on his back on the covers of his soft bed with Merlin looking down at him with the most intense lustful stare that spread heat to his groin, causing his achingly hard cock to twitch.

"Merlin" he voiced finally, still in slight shock and awe of the Merlin he was now seeing.

Merlin just gave a wicked, cheeky smile before pouncing on the Prince and attacking the blonde's mouth once more.

Both men tangled themselves together, entwining each limb as the battle continued for total control over the wet and lustful kisses. Hands roamed once more taking the feel of each other, to finally touch. But that wasn't enough.

Merlin dropped his lips to lick and bite at the muscular Prince's neck as his slim hands began to slide Arthur's tunic up and over his head.

Arthur let the warlock remove his tunic willingly leaning back for Merlin to get a better access, which the raven haired man took full advantage of as he sucked hard against the tendon standing prominent on the blonde's neck.

Arthur moaned, before he switched his and Merlins position. Merlin lounged shamelessly on the Prince's bed; licking his lips enticingly, causing another growl from Arthur.

The Prince soon had Merlins worn tunic off as well, retuning the favour to Merlins neck before licking a path across the pale mans chest, paying close attention to each of Merlins peaked nipples, pinching, biting, sucking.

The Prince furthered his trail down Merlins body, worshiping every inch of skin. Arthur watched Merlin the whole time, looking up through his heavy lust filled blue eyes to see Merlin writhing, moaning in pleasure. The Prince also noticed he was now faced against the obvious swelling in his manservant's breeches.

Anxiously, Arthur cupped his hand lightly round Merlin before pressing firmly along the warlock's length, before rubbing his palm against his manservant's member; causing Merlins voice to catch in his throat as he started thrusting up against Arthur's hand.

Merlins reaction caused Arthur to add confidence and speed to the movement of his hand.

"Arthur" Merlin inhaled, catching his breath "please, please. Touch me."

The Prince stopped his actions, looking Merlin directly in the eye "Merlin, are you-"

Merlin nodded before Arthur could finish asking his question.

Arthur nodded in return as his hands gripped the side of Merlins tatty brown breeches and gently began to pull them down. Merlin helped by lifting his hips off the bed and soon Arthur was faced with Merlins hard and leaking cock standing up, freed from the confinements of his manservant's trousers.

The Prince licked his lips at the sight of the pre-come on the head of Merlin's dick. Subconsciously Arthur leant forward and licked the liquid up into his mouth. This caused a scream from Merlin from the regular panting he had been doing.

Arthur was suddenly filled with a new desire and experimentally licked along the underside of Merlins cock, causing it to twitch and Merlin to thrust up.

The Prince took hold of Merlin's hips and teasingly began to lick and suck at the head. Merlin screamed and tried to thrust up into Arthur as the blonde then swallowed as much of Merlin in as he could possibly take.

Arthur continued a slow and sensual pace, hollowing out his cheeks as he moved up and down, sucking and licking, discovering what movement and when a flick of the tongue would cause Merlin to moan and scream in certain ways.

"Arthur" Merlin begged, clinging on to the Prince's broad shoulders, trying to pull him up towards him "I need you to kiss me."

The blonde pulled his mouth away to crawl back up towards his love where he was met with a needy, hungry and desperate kiss from Merlin who nipped and sucked at the blonde's lips before trailing his moist tongue along them. Threading his fingers once more in golden locks before the warlock was thrusting up against Arthur again.

The Prince's kisses enhancing in the amount of passion as Merlin moved his hands to slide Arthur's own breeches down. Arthur moaned as his cock was finally freed, and bit down hard on Merlin's ear.

"Arthur!" the warlock screamed.

"Oh, Merlin" he began to thrust down, met with the rising of his manservant's hips.

"Breeches of – urgh – now!" Merlin ordered.

Merlin wriggled from out of his trousers as both young men helped each other remove their breeches. Both struggling to kick of their boots at the same time before they were completely naked together.

Arthur looked beneath him to see all of Merlin. He held in a moan at seeing their naked bodies spread against each other. He could feel the heat of their bodies radiating. The Prince noted the differences between them, the smooth and unscarred body that lay beneath him compared to his own.

The Prince kissed Merlin tenderly as he pushed down against the dark haired man.

"Arthur, uh" The warlock lifted his hips up, meeting each thrust the blonde gave.

They continued this, sliding and rubbing against each other, feeling the heat and swell of one another as they plundered each other's mouths. Moaning and crying out each others names; Merlin clinging onto the blonde's shoulders.

Rhythm that was once gained is slowly un-steadying as the instensity builds up and Arthur slips, his cock sliding beneath Merlin's and rubs against his hole.

"AHHHHH!" Merlin squealed in addition to brashly thrusting uncontrollably "AGAIN!"

Arthur did as he was told, sliding against Merlins opening before an impulsive thought came over him. He lifted Merlin's hips up, pulling his legs around his own waist before he lined his cock up and pushed gently.

"Ah, Arthur, yes!"

The Prince took that as a definite good sign and pushed against Merlin harder. The warlock leant back on his forearms and pressed back, trying to take as much of Arthur in as he could.

"Arthur, I - urgh" Merlin halted their actions "I can't take you in without help, some oil or something" the warlock sat up slightly, along with a smile spread over his face "there'll be something back at Gaius'. I could just go and get some and" he made his way to get out from under the Prince, though Arthur kept him pinned beneath him.

The Prince stroked the gorgeous black hair from his loves eager face "we have all the time in the world for that Merlin" Arthur smiled lovingly "Im not ever letting you go."

"But I want you in me now" Merlin complained, causing Arthur to laugh. Though the Princes laugh soon turned into a gasp as Merlin took hold of Arthur's dick.

"Merlin, oh" the Prince panted as his love pulled at him, hard and languid, adding pressure at the base and flicking the head with his thumb.

Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin then, causing the same reaction from the warlock. Merlin once again clung to Arthur shoulders as they stroked one another. The Prince's manservant whispering in his ear; as he leant up into the blondes touch. Begging and whining for Arthur to touch him.

"I want you Arthur, to touch me, for you to take me, fuck me hard! God Arthur, to have you thrust inside me, hitting that special spot that makes me come undone as I hold on for the best ride of my life."

Arthur can barely believe the filth coming out of Merlins mouth, but the Prince finds he likes it, a lot! And pumps and tugs harder at Merlins leaking cock. Before long Merlin is shouting through his release.

"Im coming Arthur! Im coming for you!"

Hearing Merlin's cries of pleasure and feeling the white warm liquid that had coated his hand sent Arthur over the edge and found Merlin pumping him through his ecstasy as he shouted Merlins name, spilling himself over his manservant's hand.

Arthur collapsed on top of his love, their sweat and seed mingling as Arthur placed a sweet kiss to Merlins forehead.

"Stay with me tonight?" The Prince asked staring into Merlin's tired blue eyes. His love nods his reply. Arthur then places a kiss to Merlin lips. Passion still lingering but no longer heavy and desperate, but something pure and full of love.

As sleep slowly over came them, Arthur and Merlin slipped under the covers. Merlin snuggling close, throwing his arm over Arthur's chest and nestling into his side.

"I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin sighed, nuzzling further against the Prince.

Arthur couldn't keep the smile from his face even as sleep finally took him.

* * *

><p>The next day they couldn't keep their hands of each other. Every chance Arthur got he would pull Merlin into a side corridor or empty room, pushing Merlin against the wall and kissing him as if his life depended on it. Small touches around the castle and on the training fields, a few knights catching on and smiling with relief that Prince and manservant had finally done something about their feelings.<p>

Morgana and Gwen practically threw a party when they had walked in on Arthur and Merlin half naked and making out on the Prince's bed in the late afternoon.

Arthur was in paradise. Everything was perfect at last, and not even another crappy feast would dampen his spirits.

Sitting at his place by his father's side, Arthur watched with impatient eyes. Merlin was catering to the guests as he was supposed to, tonight was the final night before Umern and the rest of the party from Wessex would make their leave but not before the official signing of the treaty tomorrow. Arthur's mind was however thinking about tonight more than the day that followed. He was eager to have a repeat session with Merlin like they had shared the other night.

The evening was going as smoothly as it normally did until the banquet hall had suddenly filled with purple mist. Though really, when did anything not magical happen every other day in Camelot.

Arthur felt like he had seen something like this before, when the sound of thunder erupted within the great hall. Two dozen or so men where stood before him.

That was the beginning of the end.

The armoured men that were painted with reds and blues unexpectedly began throwing balls of orange energy, almost a ball of flame you could say at the knights of Wessex and Camelot.

"Filthy Resistance!" Arthur heard Umern cry as he went for his sword, running over to help his men who where swiftly falling.

The Prince dove behind a table, sitting against was Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon.

"What the fuck do we do now?" Gwaine snapped as a body was hurled over the table from behind them to land at their feet. It was a Wessex knight.

"There's no way we can fight them Arthur, they're to powerful." Leon spoke.

Before Arthur could think of an answer a voice was overheard from the main fight.

"Leave now!"

"Merlin" Arthur hissed to himself as he recognised the voice that belonged to his idiotic manservant, _always trying to be the hero._

"You can't command us little boy" a gruff voice replied to the Prince's manservant.

"Merlin! Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do" Arthur shouted aloud, still sheltering behind the table with his knights.

"I have to, there's no way your men can defeat them" Merlin shouted back.

"Your right about that lad" the gruff voice spoke again before saying something that Arthur knew was magic and no doubt being aimed at Merlin "_a mharú"_

"Merlin!" Arthur jumped from his hiding place to interfere, leaping over the table, his knights following his actions, though was stunned to find Merlin with his hand outstretched, eyes burning gold. The magical energy ball that the resistance fighter had thrown at him in mid air.

Merlin then through his arm back before returning the energy ball sending it flying towards the sorcerer. Burning and sending the sorcerer to the floor. Dead.

Another resistance soldier shouted out at noticing Arthur "There's the Prince, kill him."

Arthur was stunned. Stood completely still, eyes bulging from his skull as tens of fire balls where sent in his direction. The Prince squeezed his eyes shut, however he wasn't hit. Opening his eyes he saw Merlin was standing in front of him, a clearish blue barrier surrounding them.

"You will not hurt him" Merlin declared and with that closed his hands together outstretched in front of him and all the fire balls that were sent at Arthur flew back exceptionally fast to each sorcerer who had conjured them.

All the men that had magically appeared where all laying dead on the floor of Camelot's banquet hall along with a few knights of both Camelot and Wessex.

"Seize the sorcerer" the sound of Uther's voice filled the room.

Arthur watched as his world fell apart. The guards that had been surrounding his father now rushing over to him, grabbing hold of Merlin with force.

The Prince heard the cries of Gwaine and Lancelot, trying to pull the guards away from Merlin only to be pulled back by Leon and other knights. Morgana was screaming for Uther to see reason only to be silenced. Gwen went to her side and took hold of her hand.

"Father please see reason" he heard himself say.

"He is a sorcerer and thus by the laws of my land he shall be sentenced to death."

"No, he saved my life, all our lives!" Arthur continued to argue against his father.

"God dammit Arthur, that's enough. You're making a fool out of yourself and me in front of a visiting Kingdom!"

"It's alright Arthur" Merlin's quiet voice reassured.

"How dare you speak to my son like that!"

"Please Father, spare him, I beg of you" Arthur pleaded, though knew it would be no good.

"He shall be put to death, now take him to the dungeons!" Uther ordered, the guards obliged, taking Merlin with them.

Arthur watched as Merlin was dragged from the room, blue eyes connecting with his, tears welling up in his loves. The stupid idiot trying to not to cry, trying to be brave. Something Arthur was also now struggling to do himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

a mharú – kill


	10. Goodbye Merlin

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 10: Goodbye Merlin:**

Arthur was literally having a mental breakdown. As soon as Merlin had left his sight his mind began racing with images he thought he had gotten rid of months ago. Running to his chambers he fell to the floor clawing at his head as dark and menacing scenes flooded his mind, flashing lights and terrible screams and demonic moans overtaking.

The Prince screamed in agony as he saw Merlin before him in his mind. But it wasn't his love it was the creature Emrys that had taken over his friend's body in the world Elaide had placed him in.

"This is not real. I will not go back there. You cannot have my mind, you witch!" Arthur shouted, his body convulsing as his fingers continued to claw at his face.

Arthur saw Camelot burning, the castle walls falling, crushing his people. His citizens fleeing for their lives as creatures of darkness that were engulfed in flames ran through the city streets.

He sees his father in his death bed, then a coronation of the new King. It isn't him though. He is grovelling on the floor, dirt ridden and arms chained at the feet of Morgana. She is smirking down at him, an evil smile on her face and his fathers crown upon her head.

All of a sudden the scene in his mind turns to a battlefield, his men charging on horses into the very pits of hell as creatures of legend attack tearing his men to the ground. Soaking the earth with blood, filling the air with cries of terror and pain. Engulfing the world in flames and ash. Smoke is rising from everywhere as all the kingdoms in the land fall to times oldest enemy. Emrys.

Once again he sees the brutal decapitation of Gwaine and Lancelot on this battlefield but this time he sees their killer to be none other than Morgana, the blood of his knight's rupture forward as their heads are removed and fall to the ground, their blood gushing over his face. He looks again to Morgana to see blood staining her face also, though she simply sweeps out her tongue, tasting the blood of his men. He wants to charge at her then, fight at her or scream that this isn't the real you. Though soon Morgana is run through, a glowing sword protruding from her chest. She falls to the ground in front of him. Fear and pain in her emerald green eyes. He sees that her killer to be the witch Elaide.

Arthur is afraid.

The Prince screams as his body roles along his chamber floor. Begging to anyone and anything to stop these horrible images plaguing his mind. "Get out of my head!"

The images soon flicker from the dreadfully sickening battlefield of blood and gore to his chamber room. It is him and Merlin, naked. He is living this moment; he can feel it just as much as he had felt the fear just now. Though this time he feels warmth, love and safe wrapped in Merlins arms. He can feel every touch, every kiss as his love is leaning over him, his eyes glowing gold.

"I will always protect you." His love speaks to him. Arthur is about to lean up to kiss him before the scene once again fades. He is now above Merlin, though this time they are fully clothed and his love is soaked in blood. Rushing from a wound Arthur is desperately trying to apply pressure too. Merlin's blood is pouring from his mouth, his eyes growing dark, and his skin growing cold. Body shaking as death takes him.

"NO!" Arthur screams.

"Arthur, wake up, you're safe. Arthur!"

The Prince feels his body being shook before his eyes fly open to see a concerned Morgana holding him.

"No, get away." He shouts before crying uncontrollably.

"Arthur, oh Arthur" Morgana soothes, stroking his messed up blonde hair. She sits with him as he rocks back and forward holding himself close, muttering aloud.

"This world is real, this is real. Merlin is real. Merlin loves me. Resistance lying. Witch controlling mind. Make me see things. Merlin loves me. Merlin. Merlin. Love."

* * *

><p>Hours later, once he has settled down and Morgana gone, the Prince leaves the confinements of his chambers and sneaks his way down to the dungeons.<p>

Arthur had no trouble getting down to where the prisoners were kept until he was faced with nearly the entire castle guard. Dozens of trained eyes on the look out for anyone who tried to approach Merlin.

He was instantly spotted. He fought back with all his might but was overcome.

"No, let me go!" he ordered as he was dragged away by five of the guards "MERLIN!" he shouted for his love, Merlins voice returning with a cry of Arthur's name.

The guards took him up and out of the dungeons in quick speed. Taking him directly to his father's chambers.

Upon entering the King's rooms he found that his father was not asleep like most people would be at this late hour, but instead was sitting in front of the fire, back turned to the door.

"Sire, the Prince was caught in the dungeons" a guard spoke, alerting the King who did not turn but continued to stare at the flames.

"Leave him with me; get back to your posts." The King ordered. His voice emotionless.

"Father" Arthur began but was shortly cut of.

"Arthur" his father stood and turned to look at him, to see a son full of sadness and desperation, eyes red and puffy, face stained with dried tears.

"Spare him, I beg you" Arthur choked out, holding back another set of tears.

"You know I cannot."

"Yes you can" anger rose in his voice "You're the King. Change the law!"

"For what, to save your stupid manservant!"

"Merlin is more than that and you know it. Merlin saved my life, our lives and no doubt all of Camelot more than a hundred times!"

"The law is final."

"The law is wrong!" Arthur shouted, falling silent as soon as the sentence had fallen from his mouth. His father held anger in his eyes. "The law is wrong father. Not all magic is evil."

"And what do you call what just happened with the resistance army if not evil!" Uther argued back.

"That's different!"

"How is that different Arthur?"

"Because Merlin is not evil, I know he's not." A tear trailed down his cheek then as he stifled back a sob.

Uther walked towards his son, placing a sturdy hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know you care for the boy Arthur, but eventually the magic will corrupt him. We are doing him a favour by killing him before his magic does."

"No" Arthur shook his head "Your wrong!" and ran from his fathers room, finally releasing all his emotions once within the safety of his own chambers. Falling onto his bed and crawling in on himself, crying his eyes out as the scent of Merlin hit him, it still lingered on his bed.

Arthur slowly rocked himself to sleep, his fatigue beating him. His body was completely drained after the emotion filled days he had just had, going from one extreme of happiness to the distressing and heartbreaking emotion he was feeling now.

Through the night Arthur tossed and turned, struggling to remain asleep as he was plagued with terrible nightmares of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>Morning brought with it the final blow to Arthur's being. Today would bring the death of the closest friend he had ever had, the one person who truly knew him, his protector, his love that he had only just found and now was about to lose. Today Merlin would die.<p>

Arthur watched from the shadows on the ground of the courtyard. His father stood upon the balcony overlooking the people of Camelot. Morgana, Gwen and everyone who was deemed to close to Merlin, to much of a threat had been placed away within the castle until the execution had finished.

The Prince had left early, before the sun even appeared over the horizon. He had been sat in the same place he was in now since then, waiting and deciding on what path he should take. To listen to his mind or to follow his heart. To do what was deemed best for the safety of Camelot, but Arthur knew that with Merlin gone Camelot would truly be in danger.

The set was all laid out, the blood stained block of wood with the sharp axe imbedded deep. Waiting to decapitate another head, to take away another life, to take away Merlin's life.

King Umern stood to the side of his father, him and those that were still left from Wessex's party had remained to watch the execution. To sign the treaty after the sorcerer was eliminated.

The time had finally come. Merlin was marched out by many guards. The crowd was silent. He was led up the few steps to the stage. The axman in place. Merlin was roped to the block, his head resting over.

It was now or never.

Arthur hulled himself from his hiding place, charging through the crowd, sword drawn. Guards came at him. He easily defended himself better than he had last night thanks to his weapon that sliced against the skin of his father's men; injuring them but barely enough to cause a concern.

He could hear his father yelling above him, to stop all this nonsense, but Arthur's mind was set. He made his way to the stage where he knocked the axe away from the executioner before kicking him to the courtyard floor.

Bending down he cut the bonds that held Merlin down, and immediately brought him to his feet; jumping from the stage with Merlin following behind him.

His fathers voice still filled the courtyard "Guards, stop them, take the sorcerer down!"

Without warning Arthur heard the sound of strings being pulled back, the whizzing of arrows flying through the air.

"Merlin, get down!" the blonde screamed about to drop to the floor before he heard the deafening sound of the thudding of impact.

His heart stopped in his chest, his lungs refused to work. The Prince turned to Merlin to find him face down on the hard stone floor. Three arrows protruding from his back.

"NOOOO!" Arthur screamed as he ran to Merlin's side, skidding to the floor to place Merlin in his arms.

"No, Merlin no" he whimpered, tears falling fast "don't leave me Merlin."

"I never will" Merlin spluttered, coughing up blood.

"Come on Merlin, heal yourself, do something!" he ordered, sobbing uncontrollably.

"That's not how it works."

Arthur shook his head, not believing what was happening "Don't leave me Merlin. I love you" he whispered, bringing Merlin closer to him.

"I love you too Arthur" he smiled, gasping now for the breath that was leaving his body "Arthur I -" he silenced, his head dropping back.

"No, Merlin. Merlin" Arthur choked out, struggling to speak, to even breath "No, please don't. Not now. Not now." Arthur fell forwards, closing his arms round tightly of the ever so slightly warm body that was Merlin, crying his heart out, an understatement, as he clung to the idiot that was his entire world.

The world around him turned to black. No longer were his surroundings his city, his Camelot. Nobody he knew around him, no disapproving father, or grieving friends for the loss of Merlin. His Merlin.

Arthur looked down at the most beautiful man he had ever known, in every aspect possible. The Prince no longer cared that he should be absolutely terrified at being surrounded by nothing but sheer darkness. His mind wondered to whether he had died to, that he had also been shot down with the arrows of Camelot's archers. That this was his hell, his punishment for disobeying his father or for not saving Merlin. Or even both. Just the darkness and the empty cold body of the man who made him everything he was today.

The Prince could no longer stand to stare at the emptiness of Merlins eyes, to not be able to see the life and joy that normally filled them. Arthur shut Merlin's eyes, closing his lids before caressing the cold skin of Merlin's face.

Arthur jumped when Merlins eyes opened.

"Merlin?" hope soared in his voice and heart.

"You killed me." Merlin's mouth moved, but it didn't sound like him at all.

"Merlin?"

"You killed me, you killed me, you killed me . . .

. . . you killed me, you killed me Arthur Pendragon."

The world of darkness that had surrounded Arthur faded. Merlin's 'dead' body no longer in front of him. The Prince found he was huddled into a corner of a four post chamber room. The large bed in front of him, red curtains and blank walls around him and to the side of him, leaning against the exit was Emrys chanting over and over "you killed me Arthur Pendragon. You killed me."


	11. Defeated Heart

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 11: Defeated Heart:**

The sound of Emrys' laugh filled the room as he watched a bewildered King take in his surroundings.

"Welcome home your highness" the God grinned wickedly, still leaning against the door.

Arthur looked him in the eye "This isn't real."

"How so?" Emrys stopped his laughter, quite amused at letting the King prattle on.

"This is a dream. Elaide's placed me back in this world" Arthur declared, standing up from out of the corner, not afraid to face the imaginary villain.

"Uh, uh, uh" the man waved his forefinger "not even close."

"I don't have to listen to this" Arthur walked forward, barging the God out of the way to leave. However the Prince couldn't open the door. "Let me out. I need to get back to Merlin" he demanded.

Emrys was now leaning against the wall, facing him "Not gonna happen. You still owe me a day."

"This isn't real" he directed to Emrys before shouting to the room "this isn't real. You have lost Elaide I know this is your doing."

Emrys' laugh cut him of short "Elaide was trying to help you, you fool. I literally had to jump into your little dream to drag her out."

"I know your lying."

"Whatever. Either way what you believe you still gotta face living in this world."

"Not for long. I will return to my world where I will one day be King and bring the Resistance and that witch down." Arthur spat, getting up in Emrys' space.

"Do what you please. The only way your gonna get back to that world is through me. Though personally I don't know why you'd want to go back, after all you just got Merlin killed." A dark smile appeared again "You could just stay here and have me" the God licked his lips enticingly.

"You're not Merlin!" the blonde shouted, pushing the God away from him.

"Mentally maybe not, but physically" Emrys went to touch the Prince only for Arthur to slap his hand away. "Or I could just wiggle my fingers and cast another sleeping spell on you. You could go into another dream world where Merlin's still alive."

"This is the dream world!" Arthur shouted.

"No my King. This is all quite real. You blocked out this world quite soon into your dream, that I wasn't so surprised about; but falling in love with Merlin." The God drew in his breath "I was completely flabbergasted! Who knew the little warlocks feelings were returned."

"You're wrong. You're lying" again Arthur declared.

"Then how come I detect a hint of uncertainty in your eyes." Emrys challenged.

"This is the fake world!"

"Keep telling yourself that Arthur. Im sure your use to having to persuade yourself what's right and wrong having Uther as your father after all."

"Leave my father out of this" The blonde gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry I will. Im sure Morgana is just dying to be the one to kill him of. Though after your father ordered Merlin's death in your dream, you'd think there'd be a bit more hate."

"This is the fake world. My 'dream' world as you call it is reality."

"Such a naïve little King. This world is the reality. The place you've just come from was your ideal world."

"You make little sense."

"Then listen closely" the God threw his hand forward. His eyes turning gold and Arthur flew across the room and crashed hard against one of the chamber walls, falling to the floor; clutching his side where he had made impact.

"I placed you into a sleep, for you to dream up your ideal world, for you to feel so much happiness before I finally yanked you out. To drive you insane, for your emotions to fly everywhere as you struggled to determine which reality was real, what you still are struggling to establish. I got a plus when you fell in love."

Arthur shook his head, but his eyes betrayed him to what he really was feeling. At long last he had thought he had decided on what world was real. But now with Merlin's death and his present situation he was back at the beginning again.

"Don't worry though. It wasn't me you fucked if that's any consideration; I only jumped in when Elaide tried to get you out."

Arthur's mind raced back to the time Elaide had told him to 'wake up' _but Elaide was the villain. Emrys is her creation._

"And of course I altered the ending. Killing Merlin was the only way I could bring you out. I got another day of torture to give out after all. Shall I start now?" Emrys grinned before yet again his eyes changed to gold.

Suddenly a sword appeared out of thin air and as Arthur went to stand up it flew towards him and sliced at his torso. The Prince now had a long gash that was already soaking his tunic with blood.

Arthur went to clutch at the wound but was thrown across the room again at even more force. On impact the Prince heard a crack.

His body was no longer his to control as Emrys twirled his hands around Arthur crashed against the walls, bed, chest of drawers, ceiling, and floor.

"Come on Arthur, fight back!" Emrys mocked before dropping Arthur in front of him, the limping figure of the King of Camelot tried to stand but instantly slumped back to the floor, clutching to the giant gash on his front and wincing at every movement from every cracked to broken rib he had received from being smacked against the stone walls.

The blonde breathed heavily as his body was lifted up, hovering in the air in front of the god who hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Ghualainn bogadh" Emrys whispered and Arthur screamed, causing a giant smirk to form on the God's evil face. The King felt his left shoulder move, dislocating out of place.

"Sos lámh"

The King bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing more blood, refusing to scream yet again for the pleasure of this scumbag of a God as he felt the bones in his right arm shift, breaking his sword arm.

Arthur's determination to not scream soon ended as Emrys plunged his hand inside his head, alighting the very core of Arthur, tears now streamed down the royals face from the sheer pain that he was experiencing.

More tears came when, along with Emrys' fingers wiggling around the inside of Arthur's head, flashes of his time with Merlin entered his mind. Kissing the warlock, lying in bed asleep, Merlin dying in his arms. Then the dreaded image of the battle scene he had been seeing for a while, the blood, gore and stench once again emerging but this time Arthur could literally feel its presence making him gag and nearly vomit.

He felt a small amount of relief when Emrys withdrew his hand and flew him back across into a corner of the chamber room that was his prison in this world, this sick twisted form of reality.

"Leave" The King growled through clenched teeth.

"Im afraid you're stuck with me. Everything you have ever loved is dead or about to die. The world of men is about to fall. Mhéara sos."

"Leave me alone" Arthur snivelled as he struggled to breathe with the pain that was consuming his body as Emrys' magic yet again broke him, mutilating his right hand as the bones in his fingers twisted and turned.

The God slowly walked over and crouched down to the blonde's level, emphasising his name "Oh Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur made eye contact through his watery crystal blue eyes.

"I expected so much more." Emrys claimed, a small laugh following as Arthur screamed again while the God slammed his hand back inside the King's skull.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, Merlin protect me, Merlin save me, world good, happy Arthur" The King mumbled, a hypnotic cheerful smile on his bruised and swollen face that was stained with his own blood.<p>

Merlin was smiling in front of him, waving and laughing "Come on Arthur, this way."

"I follow, I follow Merlin."

* * *

><p>Gwaine watched as the blonde struggled to crawl along the forest floor, one arm clinging to his chest and the other dragging along behind him. "Arthur?"<p>

The Knight walked over to his King who had yet to notice him approaching, he was still slowly creeping along the floor of Draïocht forest "Arthur can you hear me?"

"Im coming Merlin. Must follow."

Gwaine was kneeling by the blonde looking forward in the direction Arthur was facing and placed a hand softly at his back "Merlin's not here Arthur."

"Merlin, follow Merlin." Arthur repeated and outstretched his disfigured hand, determination showing in his eyes.

"Arthur, Merlin's not here." Gwaine tucked his arm underneath him before quickly withdrawing when feeling a warm liquid, to see blood coating his arm "we need to get you back to the village."

* * *

><p>"Strike. Block. Parry. Strike. Block. Parry." Elaide repeated as she led her soldiers training in the village square.<p>

For the past five days she had been training with her men while messengers had been sent all over Albion to inform them of the coming war of Emrys and to gather all defences. To train all troops and head to Camelot in four and half years to begin the war that will determine the future of mankind.

Lancelot and Gwen had travelled to Camelot to inform Uther and that he should be ready for war, however they had not informed him of Arthur's self selected imprisonment. The dying King did not need that weighing on his mind, he may not even make the five year mark, but he still had to be informed that Camelot's armies would be needed and thus prepared.

Gwaine had demanded to stay which Elaide had allowed if the knight would stop questioning her judgement.

Within in the five days no sign of Morgana, Mordred or Emrys had been sighted. She had tried to track Arthur but twice she had been stopped. The second time within a dream, a dream that she sensed was changing the King, changing his views, driving him to something that she did not understand.

Though she soon became aware when Gwaine came into view out of the forest, with Arthur dangling at his side.

"Where did you find him?" she shouted aloud and ran over to him, signalling two of her men to follow her.

"In the forest, he's badly hurt and been shouting for Merlin since I found him." Gwaine informed, sharing the weight of his friend with one of the soldiers.

"Take him to the physician's cabin" Elaide ordered.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Elaide had gone to find Gwaine who at the time had been within the armoury. Taking him to the side he informed him that the King had suffered a broken arm: right, dislocated shoulder: left, 3 broken ribs and another two cracked, a gash on his torso and behind his legs, intense internal and external bruising, four broken fingers to his right hand, and above all suffering with hallucinations.<p>

"What Emrys has done is unforgivable!" Gwaine seethed, trying to contain his anger.

"Broken bones I can mend, but what Emrys has done to Arthur's mind will take a while to heal."

"How is he now?"

"Asleep, though still mumbling Merlin's name. I knew what Emrys was doing but not to the extent of the results I have just seen."

"We must inform Uther"

"Are you serious!" her voice shifted in tone "If we go to Camelot and inform him that his son is mentally ill, maybe even beyond help if Emrys has weaved certain forms of magic what chance to you reckon his will align his forces with any of mine. He will not join forces with an army that has magic, even if it is for the safety of the entire Kingdom."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Continue as we are now and do what ever it takes to get Arthur back, no matter what the cost. Without him we've already lost the war." Elaide answered and marched out of the armoury.

For them the battle had just started. The battle to bring Arthur back.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Ghualainn bogadh – moving shoulder

Sos lámh – arm break

Mhéara sos – break fingers


	12. Battles Through The Years

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 12: Battles Through The Years:**

The first three years went by slowly, no sign of any of the enemy had been seen in the southern part of Albion, but up in the north movement of armies that held dark magic at their disposal were heading south.

During that time alliances had been made with kingdoms to stand and fight, but many refused. Emrys was unknown and it did not help that the Kings did not wish to be lead under one man, a newly crowned King who had little experience of real war.

Gwen and Lancelot had married and had been blessed with a child, a son they named Galahad.

Arthur had taken a while in healing. His body mended but he did not seem to notice the difference, he did not feel pain when his body was held down and shoulder pushed back into place as well as when his fingers were realigned in his hand.

The King was constalntly crying out for Merlin. Everything that Elaide had done so far had proved to be ineffective. She had travelled all over Albion, leaving her second in command Sir Kay in charge of rallying the southern armies.

Every sorcerer, every witch doctor, every spell. Nothing worked. She had called upon the dead in the passage of the spirit world in the Kingdom of Seaxe in the east. She had hunted down Anhora the Unicorn keeper in hopes of a purity spell. She had travelled to the seas of Bernicia in the north to seek aid from the mermaids of Gododdin.

Everything had failed.

Finally she had tracked down the mightiest creature of all. The last of his kind and a loose canon now that he was not being controlled by a dragonlord. Another downside to Merlin being lost to them.

Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon had sought refuge after Emrys had attacked him in the Dunbar Mountains of southern Wessex and was now residing in the mountains of Elmet in the Kingdom of Mercia.

Elaide had found him, convinced him to join the battle or all that he had been fighting for would be lost. That he would be hunted down and suffer for the rest of his immortal life, to never be allowed to die.

The Dragon was the wisest of his kind, his knowledge going back centuries to the beginning of magic, to the beginning of the Gods of Avalon. If anyone knew of a way to undo the magic that had twisted Arthur's mind, he would.

Kilgharrah healed Arthur, but the man was still not right. When he had came out of his psychotic trance he had fled, only to be brought back in an instance by the dragon. What Emrys had done was more that just magic, he had broken Arthur's spirit completely. Arthur would have to be taught once again who he was, what Merlin had helped him to become.

Memories of the world he had dreamt of remained as he slowly began to realise what had happened to him. Never forgetting the tender moments he had shared with Merlin, the man he loved still unconditionally so.

During the final two years Uther had at length died. Arthur still not completely better had went to bid his farewell to his father and watched as his father was placed within a tomb beside his mother.

No one knows what was going through Arthur's mind two months later when he was found suiting himself with armour. What had finally connected or snapped in his brain for him to finally see what he had to do. He joined in every training session, and walked with a sense of purpose yet talked with no emotions, a blank determined expression fixed permanently on his face.

Elaide saw the King turn into her. Finally all the grief had come together and left a shell of a man that he had filled with a soldier, with no emotion or link to what was going on around him. Only the knowledge that he had to defeat Emrys.

Seeing this, she had taken Arthur to Camelot forest where she told him her story. Of how she had witnessed her mothers death at the age of six, how she had joined her fathers resistance at 16 to become Captain at 18 when her father had died in her arms in battle. She had been fighting her whole life and such her life was no longer hers but a giant battle against evil.

"Destiny is a privilege but it is also a terrible burden. Everything that you are has to focus on that one goal that the prophets of the Gods want you to fulfil. You detach yourself from the world, from happiness and love, from death and grief. You place a shield around yourself and don't let anyone in because you're frightened that they will get hurt in the process of your journey." She had told him as he walked back from the centre of the lake, wet from the waist down and a sword now in his hands.

"This is Excalibur" she told him as he examined the sword, particularly the engravings on the blade. "You have a great destiny Arthur, greater than mine, greater than Merlin's."

"But I'm just me. Im no one." He shook his head, answering with little emotion.

"You are the once, present and future King. You are the man people will look to in times of darkness, because you are the one destined to unite the world, for every man, woman and child. You're the hero of this story Arthur."

* * *

><p>Arthur had learnt all the things that Merlin had done for him and Camelot from the Great Dragon along with the details of his and Merlin's destiny and the prophecy of 'Dhá thaobh an bhoinn céanna', the two sides of the same coin.<p>

The Dragon had told Merlin only one side of the story, that he was to help Arthur become a great King that would unite Albion under one man for magic folk and non-magic folk alike. Two souls bound together to become one.

However the bond would break if Mordred released the destructor that was the God Emrys. If that happened than a war between the two sides would take place. The King would then have to face his other side, unless the boy Mordred was killed before the King's crowning, before he could unleash the God of destruction. He would have to face Merlin. Where the two sides of the same coin would fight and only one side would be seen, while the other would lie on the ground in darkness forever.

At first Arthur refused to accept this. He refused to let these 'Gods' define what he had to do but then the alarm had sounded.

Five years had finally come to an end.

It began at Camelot.

Creatures of dark magic charged upon the city with a host of men, lead none other by Morgana. Gwaine and Lancelot had been stationed there with all of Camelot's armies yet that had not stopped the destruction that took place.

Within a day the city was over run. Camelot was burning. Arthur's people either dead or fleeing to safety.

The King now stood on the outskirts of the city, looking out to the once beauty of his world burning. Morgana no doubt staking claim within the throne room, the men ransacking the rooms as well as from the dead. Arthur worried for any survivors that had been trapped. His men had struggled to get everyone to safety, especially when the castle had collapsed in upon itself, dividing the magnificent building, but small hope sat with him, knowing that Gaius had stayed behind to take care of them, his old bones unable to keep up with the speed of the evacuation.

Once back within the safety of Draïocht Forest, Arthur was informed that every capital within the southern Kingdoms of Albion had been attacked. Some already lost; some still fighting. The men that had just came back; finally safe from the battle of Camelot now gathered their weapons and mounted their steeds once more. Determination to keep fighting for every innocent, for everything that was good. To stop the wickedness that Emrys would plague the world with. Arthur found himself thinking the exact same thing as he pulled Excalibur from its scabbard and rode of, leading this army of mighty men.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Dhá thaobh an bhoinn céanna – two sides of the same coin


	13. Camlann

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 13: Camlann**

Half a year later Arthur was standing beside the Great Dragon at the edge of Camlann Field. Throughout the past six months many kingdoms from all over Albion had fallen as well as the magical lands that were hidden from this world. Arthur had fought alongside many different men and creatures alike, some battles had brought victory but some had ended in disaster. The battle of Mount Badon being one of the tragedies for that was where Gwaine had fallen in protecting Arthur from one of Mordred's spells.

Throughout the months Arthur had grown strong and wise as the reality of the situation had finally hit him after Gwaine's burial along with all the other good men that had died fighting at the battle of Mount Badon.

Kingdoms had joined together to unite all the forces that were against Emrys, some cities were even reclaimed. Though Camelot was not one of them, she was to important to the enemy to risk taking her back.

Since then Emrys had been gathering his forces at Camlann. Apparently he was done waiting to face of against Arthur. The God wanted to make his claim now on the world, instead of leaving it up to the little battles that had been taking place. And as such Elaide had given Arthur her sword. He now held the only two swords in existence that could defeat Emrys; Excalibur and Penrice, strength and shield against the God's magic.

All around him Arthur could see the prophecy come true, his destiny taking place. Tens of thousands of men from all over Albion and beyond the seas, all carrying their own flags stand with him, looking to him to lead, along with creatures of legend that had came forth to fight for the side of good. The final part of the prophecy was about to take place, it was all about to come to an end. But for who.

"We're ready Arthur" Elaide came up beside him, standing tall and proud in her armour, face painted with reds and blues; painted with the colours of her people as so many other nations were.

"Send this message to the captains; get them to inform their troops."

Elaide nodded and waited for Arthur to tell her the message so she could send her thoughts to each leader, for it to be translated in foreign and magical tongues alike.

"Today we stand and fight as one. For the peace of all Albion. To fight and die with honour, knowing we did all we could in defeating the monster that has plagued our world, stolen our loved ones away from us" Arthur paused as his own sentence caused him to think back on his father, on Gaius, on Gwaine, on Merlin. "We fight to the last soul."

Arthur then turned from Elaide and climbed up the Dragons leg and settled himself atop of the creatures back. "I am Arthur Pendragon. Once, present and future King." He drew Excalibur forward and Kilgharrah spread his wings and roared, sounding the beginning of the battle before he ascended into the air. Below him men mounted their steeds and winged creatures took to the sky.

* * *

><p>Below him Arthur could see the two sides coming together. Clashing against one another as blades and magic were unleashed. The King could see there were much more fighters on his side, though considering the enemy were being lead by a God meant little fear when outnumbered.<p>

So far within the sky Kilgharrah had been lighting up the enemy with his fire and Arthur cutting down any flying enemies with both his sword and Elaide's. Many times having to block any magical spells aimed at him with Penrice that seemed to reflect the magic back to the caster.

At the moment Arthur had no control over what was happening down below, though as soon as the majority of the enemy that could fly were eliminated, Arthur would give the order to the Great Dragon to descend to the ground, to tear the enemy to shreds.

* * *

><p>"Tired out yet" Morgana smugly spoke as Elaide did a forward roll, out of line from the spell the witch had just shot at her. They had been fighting like this for a good fifteen minutes now.<p>

"Never" Elaide spat before lunging from her knees to tackle Morgana to the ground, bringing a dagger from her leg.

Morgana's eyes quickly shone gold. Elaide seeing this quickly rammed the dagger into her, hitting her shoulder instead of her heart before rolling of the witch and continued to spin along the battle field, before twisting into a crouching position.

"You bitch" Morgana shouted as she drew the dagger out of her shoulder "I'll kill you for that."

"Better hurry then"

"Huh, urgh -" Morgana wheezed as she looked down to see a sword protruding from her chest "who?"

"You should have never betrayed us" Lancelot spoke from behind her, before swiftly pulling his sword out from Morgana's back. The knight then ran towards Elaide, pulling her up from the ground.

"Nice work knight." She smiled at him before reaching down to pick up a disregarded sword then joining the battle again with Sir Lancelot, leaving the body of Morgana behind them.

* * *

><p>"There he is" Arthur shouted loudly for the dragon to him after two hours "Emrys, down there" the King pointed with his sword. The God was standing among many dead men and creatures. No living been was within ten metres of the God.<p>

"Hold on young Pendragon" Kilgharrah roared as he swooped vertically towards the battle filed. Arthur held on for dear life as the wind swept him back.

The Great Dragon appeared for all to see before he blew his fire, along with a bit of magic at the God Emrys. The flames engulfed the land where Emrys had been standing but when Kilgharrah stopped Emrys was still there, alive, without a single burn or scratch on him. The God had shielded himself from the flames and magic.

"Créatúr bás d'aois" Emrys shouted in a low dark tone before his eyes flashed gold and his outstretched hand produced a form of black energy that was heading straight towards Arthur and Kilgharrah.

"Move" Arthur shouted, trying to pull the dragon helplessly. It was too late. The sound of the Great Dragon's cries haltered the area around them before the mighty creature fell to the Earth.

* * *

><p>Dust spread along the section of Camlann field where the dragon had fallen. The battle continuing around the dying creature.<p>

Arthur had landed a few feet away, somehow unharmed apart from being shocked and slightly disoriented.

The King ran over to the Great Dragon, slicing down any enemy that got in his way.

Arthur slid to the ground, throwing both swords aside and placed his hands around the dragon's face while looking to see a deep wound on the underbelly of the last dragon.

"I am sorry young Pendragon. I have failed you" Kilgharrah uttered.

"No friend, you have not" Arthur reassured while stroking the Great Dragon's snout.

"I am sorry for not foreseeing this. This wasn't how it was supposed to be."

"Don't worry, destiny never works out."

"For you two it was supposed to. Two sides of the same coin, two souls bound for each other for all time." And with that final piece of insight, the Great Dragon, the last dragon passed from this world.

"Until Avalon dear friend, sleep well." The King bowed his head in respect, taking hold of both Excalibur and Penrice before getting up from the ground.

Standing before him was Emrys.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Créatúr bás d'aois – die creature of old


	14. The Love & War of Arthur And His Merlin

**Author Notes: **Final chapter, I have loved writing this and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. The whole inspiration behind this story was a song by the Cinematic Orchestra called 'Time and Space' the lyrics I find explain the fic really well. Listened to it the entire time writing this last chapter, please check it out and maybe even listen to it for this last chapter

**Emrys: The Love And War Of Men And Their Gods:**

**Chapter 14: The Love And War of Arthur And His Merlin **

"Hello Arthur, my it has been a while. Prepared to die?" Emrys smiled wickedly, a self-satisfied look on his face.

The King was confused as how he was meant to react after all these years to seeing the God. Anger for what he had done, not just to Camelot but all over Albion, the innocent lives that had been taken. Yet there was longing also. Arthur had missed the sight of Merlin's body, the sound of his voice even when Emrys used it in such a cruel way.

Arthur had been searching for a way to bring him back, all the time just coming up short with an answer. In the end it seemed there was no way back for Merlin. Something Arthur had to remind himself of now, that this was Emrys he was facing, not his Merlin who had died five years ago.

Arthur griped both swords in his hands, staring the God down "I'm ready."

Emrys's grin grew as his arms flew out sending forth wave after wave of black magic. On instinct Arthur ducked, leaning against the body of the dragon.

The sound of crashing came from behind Kilgharrah's body, Emrys still shooting his magic out, trying to draw the blonde out.

"Come on Arthur, fight me like a man."

The King steadied his breathing, holding both swords out in front of him as the swords began to glow. He would believe that his eyes were deceiving him if it were not for the message the inscriptions on the blades began to rearrange and become readable said.

He read aloud.

On Excalibur "Take me up" on Penrice "To smite this evil."

Flipping the swords round, again going back to Excalibur "Cast me away" and then to Penrice "Now destiny is done."

"Stop hiding Arthur, is that what your father taught you. To hide from your enemies" Emrys' voice sounded a hint of amusement and annoyance mixed together "Or are you just waiting for Merlin to suddenly appear and save your royal arse. Sorry to disappoint you but that's not gonna happen." Emrys laughed, whilst continuing to throw his magic.

Arthur closed his eyes and saw Merlin. They were in his chambers, the dark haired man just finished in dressing Arthur in his armour. The warlock was holding the two magical blades in front of him.

"This is your destiny Arthur" Merlin spoke though he did not move his mouth, his voice echoing around them as he passed a blade into each of the blonde's hand. His pale blue eyes, ghost like as he stared directly at Arthur, a stare that held so much love and courage "It always has been."

The King opened his eyes and witnessed the war around him, breathing in, whispering to the world "For Merlin."

He jumped to his feet, slinging himself over the body of the Great Dragon, Penrice held directly in front of him to shield him against the God's magic.

Arthur ran at Emrys, holding Penrice in place and swinging Excalibur around wildly as he charged at the God.

Meeting both magic and sword they fought. On the fields of Camlann, man battled against the Gods, struggling for the survival of all the things that Arthur stood for, wanted to stand for. The peace and equality of all men, of all life.

Not much happened within the first few minutes of this prophesised battle. The King had managed to land a blow to the God's arm, though the strike was not hard enough; leaving only a scratch Emrys easily laughed off.

Arthur had come close to being hit with Emrys' magic, even with Penrice to shield him. And now the King was kneeled on the blood soaked ground of all species of this world, holding on tight to Penrice as magic was forcing him to the ground as he tried to stand, Excalibur impatient to fight.

"You were a fool to think that you stood a chance against me." Emrys leered "It shall give me great pleasure in killing you."

The magic continued to flow as Arthur struggled to stand as Emrys began to speak again, this time in a magical language "Beidh mé a mharú anois Arthur Pen-"

Emrys suddenly broke his spell of as he yelled in pain. A sword sticking out of his chest.

"Not if I have anything to do about it" Elaide shouted as she pulled a sword out from Emrys' back, rounding to stand next to Arthur who had now managed to stand up.

"Silly girl, only a dragon's sword can kill me" Emrys sneered as his body began to heal instantly from the rationally should be fatal wound "and you gave them both to Arthur" he added before shooting his magic in her direction.

"Penrice!" she shouted towards Arthur who threw the blade instantly at her, bringing it forward and stopping Emrys' magic from hitting her.

Emrys grunted his displeasure, altering the direction of his magic towards the King. Though Elaide was one step ahead of him and hurled the shielding sword back to Arthur, who caught it and reflected the God's magic.

The three of them continued fighting in this manner for some time. The Captain and the King passing both Excalibur and Penrice between them, threatening the God as they inched closer towards him.

Whoever held Excalibur would charge and roll out of the way if magic was shot at them, the other would then come over, exchange swords and make a run at the God. This process was repeated over and over and so far proved to be working as they were nearing the God, but every time they got too close, Emrys would simply walk back.

"You can't keep playing parce the sword; I will break your little routine" Emrys commented, shouting with such anger at the petty game Elaide and Arthur were playing.

"He's right" Arthur agreed, quietly enough for just Elaide to hear who was kneeling in front of him, holding her sword "We can't keep going like this."

The King did not get a reply straight away, though when he did it was something he wished not to have heard.

"You have to go, I can hold him. I will let my sword fall and let his magic strike me. You will then have the chance to kill him with Excalibur." The Captain explained, not a hint of fear in her voice as she suggested her own death.

"Are you crazy! You'll die! Can't you just, I don't know, duck?" Arthur objected, pointing out the obvious flaw in her plan.

"No, Emrys will only be distracted if his magic is in use. It will be our only chance."

"But you'll die!" The King repeated.

"I know. But I will die so with honour" she expressed, still without a glimmer of fear.

"I don't like this plan."

"Never said you had to. Now, walk forward" she ordered and got to her feet, Arthur did so as well and began to march forward.

Elaide gritted her teeth, as the magic increased in power; she began hissing with the strength it was taking out of her to continue getting closer to the source of the magic.

Emrys sensed this and intensified the magic he was using, believing that it would soon be over for Elaide to handle. He stood firmly where he was.

They were now only two feet or so away when Elaide cried out her instruction "NOW!"

Everything happened all at once.

Elaide dropped her sword to her side, relieved from the pain and pressure that had she had been feeling gone before she suddenly felt the impact of Emrys' power before finally feeling nothing as she fell to the ground.

Arthur had sidestepped round Elaide when she had yelled for him to move, feeling the magic flow past him as he growled; his left hand caught and gripped hold of the God's shoulder as he guided Excalibur through him, driving the magical blade into Emrys' stomach.

Emrys' eyes widened and the magic stopped, though he still held a malicious wide grin as he fell back, sliding along the blade of Excalibur to land on the battlefield where he began to laugh manically before he silenced completely, eyes drawing closed.

Somehow his followers must have sensed something, for the second that the God shut his eyes they began to flee. Arthur watched as his armies followed behind after them, not allowing them to run from the death they would receive now that Emrys was no longer there for protection.

"Ar-Arthur"

The King dropped his sword, body going cold as he turned back to face Emrys's body.

Emrys was still alive.

"No, I killed you!" he stammered.

"Arthur, it's me. Merlin."

"Merlin?" the blonde sputtered, dropping to his knees beside the sorcerer; taking hold of the pale man's face "Is it" he stuttered "Is it really you?"

The warlock struggled to nod his head "kill- killing Emrys freed me."

Arthur took Merlin in his grasp, holding him as Merlin was dying in his arms yet again, sobbing hysterically "Im sorry. So sorry. There wasn't" he snivelled "I couldn't find another way."

"I know" Merlin smiled up at him, a single tear trailing down his face from his watery eyes that were now finally his own.

"Is there no way to save you?" Arthur sobbed "and don't you dare be an idiot by saying something stupid like 'you already have.'"

Merlin laughed, small and quiet. Arthur joining in before Merlin started to choke, coughing up blood.

"I'm sorry Merlin, for everything."

"It's fine." He smiled, though Arthur could tell it was put on, masking the pain that Merlin was truly feeling, masking away his emotions like he always had. Though a smile none the less, a smile that Arthur had been missing so much.

Arthur leant forward and rested his forehead against the dying mans, breathing in Merlin's essence before pulling back slightly so he could look his love directly in the eyes and tell him for the first and last time in this world that "I love you Merlin."

Merlin was close to death yet he still managed to pull of the most happiest, most breathtaking smile Arthur had ever seen him give before Arthur kissed the warlock on the lips gently. Lingering, letting the moment take hold of him, to remember this exact second, the feel of Merlin's lips moving against his, the warlock's lips now getting cold. He remembered kissing these lips before in another world, when they were warm and eager and passionate. Moving against his. Movement he no longer felt.

Arthur inclined his head back to see that Merlin's eyes were closed and skin ghostly pale.

"Merlin?" he choked before his breathing became erratic and the tears began to flow once again with much more sorrow.

The King turned his head sharply when he heard someone approaching, not caring that they would clearly see their King upset.

Lancelot stood there, Leon also as well as Sir Kay, the resistance's second in command. He was leant over Elaide's body, placing her sword in her arms and closing her eyes in respect.

Arthur felt thankful for her sacrifice as well as the wisdom she had taught him and grief that she had died and he had not even gone to see if she were alright.

Though the King's attention was solely on Merlin as it should be as he cradled his body in his arms, rocking back and forth, stroking dark hair and kissing his loves head. Twice Merlin had died in his arms and the pain this time was just as great. He felt as though his heart had been shredded into thousands of tiny pieces.

Arthur continued crying and holding on tightly to his love's body, his other half that had made him whole, as the sun settled on the horizon against the gruesome sight of the battle of Camlann field. The battle of their time, an ending to a war that was to change the foundations of the world.

* * *

><p>A day later Arthur stood overlooking the water in the same lake within Camelot Forest where he had came to retrieve Excalibur from with Elaide.<p>

The Captain had been buried along side her father's grave within Draíocht Forest earlier that day. Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon and last of his kind had been buried within Camlann field as a reminder that this was were both man and magic fought together for a better world, a world of equality. The King would have attended both burials but he had to remain at Merlin's side. He knew that they would both understand. He had to be with him, the one he owed everything to and the one who had held his heart.

During the five years between his release from Emrys' hold, from the dream world, he had thought of Merlin constantly both during the day and at night when he slept. In those moments he would see him and Merlin, like he had done on the battlefield before facing of against Emrys.

He was told all that all he had experienced while imprisoned by the God was some twisted form of Emrys trying to gain control. But Arthur didn't care. Without that world he would never had experienced the best moments of his life, where he had fallen in love. He truly felt and cared deeply for his manservant, his sorcerer, his friend. Merlin meant the world to him, he was his soul mate, and they were bound to each other.

Lancelot and Gwen stood behind him, their son Galahad being held by Gwen as guards of Camelot pushed a small wooden boat covered in wild flowers out onto the lake. Carrying Merlin to Avalon. Soon the mist took hold and Arthur could dimly see through the fog the sisters of Avalon floating towards the boat that carried Merlin until suddenly there was nothing, just the water flowing never endlessly to somewhere far of that one day Arthur knew he would end up.

The reign of Arthur Pendragon truly began that day. It was all finally over, all that evil and hurt, until at least Mordred showed his face again for he had slinked of when the battle had turned ill. Though Arthur would be ready when he did return. In the meantime the Kingdoms of Albion would rebuild themselves under his supportive reign, though he would never feel happiness again, the feeling of a new life like his people would. His life was over without Merlin, though he would not let his friend, his love down. He would unite and protect Albion for Merlin. He would bring peace and harmony just as the prophecies had said, for Merlin. With the help of his remaining friends and knights he would see it through, as well as the thought that one day, when all was said and done, he would see Merlin again; to be with him like he was in the world that he had lived in during his capture. A world where all was serene and full of life, full of love. Full, of his Merlin.

**An Deireadh . . . The End **

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Beidh mé a mharú anois Arthur Pen – I will now kill Arthur Pen – (dragon)

An Deireadh – The End


End file.
